


FWB

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Dean in Denial, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sam Ships It, Sick Castiel, Switching, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was sick and tired of learning human things.  He'd been in Jimmy Novak's vessel for years now without any issues, but since Jimmy's soul had moved on to Heaven he was having all sorts of problems.  He now had his own human body, and all the quirks that came along with it.  Perhaps the most frustrating thing was how a certain part of his anatomy now stood at attention almost every morning, and sometimes more often than that.  </p><p>In a moment of weakness, Dean decides to teach him how to take care of this little issue...  okay, maybe more than once.  </p><p>They can totally make 'Friends with Benefits' work, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was sick and tired of learning human things.  He'd been in Jimmy Novak's vessel for years now without any issues, but since Jimmy's soul had moved on to Heaven he was having all sorts of problems. It was strange owning his own vessel.  He now had his own human  _body_ , and all the quirks that came along with it.   
  
He still didn't  _have_  to eat or drink, but when he had too much coffee with the Winchesters, he had to urinate.   It was maddening to have to pause what he was doing to go empty his vessel.  Sometimes it would hit him mid-conversation and he would have to rush off to the closest restroom he could find.  It was even more infuriating when he was out in public and he had to actually  _run_  instead of transporting himself there.    
  
He didn't  _have_  to sleep, but he suddenly found that there were times he just felt better after a good nap.   
  
And shaving!  He had never shaved in his life, yet suddenly his hair was growing.  If he didn't shave every other day he would have a full beard in a week.  He hated the feeling of anything more than day-old stubble, even though Dean had tried to convince him that a little stubble was attractive.  He was used to his face being smooth and clean.  Maybe he was being too... what had Dean called it?  Anal.   
  
Showering.  Now that was a strange one too.  He started showering when he first started noticing wetness around his armpits and the occasional smell that came with it.  Dean had taken him to the pharmacy and helped pick out  _deodorant_ as well.  It was humiliating having such little control over his own body. He hated having to think about all of these insignificant things when he had more important things to do.  Surely he could use his Grace to empty his bladder, disintegrate the hair on his face, or clean himself up. However, with the frequency at which these things needed done, it seemed wasteful to drain his Grace every day on silly human tasks.   
  
Perhaps the most frustrating thing was how a certain part of his anatomy now stood at attention almost every morning, and sometimes more often than that.  He had blipped into the bunker's garage as Dean was washing the Impala the other day and almost immediately it rose to greet him.  The sensation felt strange and foreign, and it made his pants feel snug and uncomfortable.  He had no idea what to do about it.  He tried to make it go down with his Grace once, and it did, but it still felt weird. Besides, it was happening more and more often lately and he couldn't keep wasting his Grace on something so trivial.  The worst part was, today Dean  _noticed._  
  
"Uh, Cas. Tell me you've got something big in your pocket," Dean choked as he slid out from under the Impala and glanced up at him.   
  
Cas looked at him curiously.  "I always have my angel blade in my coat, you know that."  
  
"Not exactly what I meant there, Casanova," he sighed, "You wanna go take care of that monster?  I can't have you sitting here watching me when you're all... like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That!  The tent in your pants.  Go do something with it!  Look, the new copy of Busty Asian Beauties is on my bed. Take it in the bathroom with you if you want.  Just... do something with it."  
  
"I'm not sure what you want me to do with it, Dean," Cas said flatly. "It just does this on it's own lately.  I've tried making it go down with my Grace but it still feels... odd."  
  
"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath.  "First the showering, then the shaving, now I've gotta teach him about being horny?"  
  
"What was that, Dean?"  
  
"Nothing," he sighed.  "It's called being aroused, Cas. Just... touch it or something."  
  
Cas squinted skeptically and placed a hand on his groin.   
  
"Not here!" Dean yelled. "Somewhere else.  By yourself."  
  
Cas huffed and wandered up to Dean's bedroom where he crashed down on the bed in a grumpy mood.   Dean didn't even want him around while his vessel was malfunctioning like this.  Yes, human things were confusing and exhausting. He tucked Dean's pillow under his chin and curled up in a ball, wishing he could make all of this just go away. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas?  What are you doing in my bed?" Dean asked, waking Cas from his quick catnap.  "You didn't... No.  Not on my bed," he groaned.

"I didn't what?" Cas asked sleepily.

"Jerk off, man!  You didn't do it on my bed, did you?"

Cas tilted his head and squinted at him.  "I have no idea what you're talking about.  But I can assure you I've just been sleeping."  He rolled over onto his back and stretched.

"Good god, would you cover that thing up!  Why haven't you done something about that yet?"

"Why are you so flustered, Dean?" Cas asked, concerned.  "I apologize for my vessel's state, however I seem to have no control over it.  Have you ever experienced this issue?  It feels... strange," he finished, sitting up and staring at his lap.

Dean was covering his face with his hand now.  "Oh fuck my life," he muttered.  He sighed, wondering if this was as embarrassing for Cas as it was for him. Probably not.  He seemed pretty clueless. "Fuck my life," he repeated quietly.  "Look Cas," he said, taking a deep breath. "Yeah.  It happens to all guys.  Often. But if it's that big of a problem, you might need to...  _Manually stimulate it_  sometimes," he said, choosing his words carefully.  "When you're alone!" he added quickly.  "Are you um... turned on by something?   Are you thinking about something when it happens?"

"I don't think so.  It happens often when I wake."

"Right," Dean nodded.  "Morning wood.  That's normal.  What about the other times?  Like now?"

Cas pondered for a minute.  "I don't know.  It happened when I came here.  And last time when you were washing the Impala.  Actually it always happens when I'm here," he answered thoughtfully.

"Wait... what?" Dean's jaw dropped as he sat there dumbfounded for a minute.   

Cas shrugged.  "I have no idea.  This is new to me, remember?"

"You aren't... turned on by _me_ , are you?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Dean," Cas sighed impatiently.  "I don't know! I've never had this happen before. I've never been... turned on.  I don't even know what that feels like.  But if you're asking if I enjoy your company, then yes.  I very much do."

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath.

"It feels strange," Cas repeated.  "Like a pressure there.  I never thought about it before but I'm aware of it all the time now. I don't like it."

"Just take your fuckin' pants off," Dean sighed. He couldn't believe he was saying this. No way was he going to do what his brain was suggesting.  Sure, he had done it before a time or two, but this was  _Cas_.

"Dean?" Cas asked, confused.

"Just do it. Underwear too.  Let's just... get it over with and I'll show you what to do with it.  Hurry up before I change my mind," he mumbled nervously as he sat down next to him..

Cas stood and quickly slid out of his pants, then sat back down on the bed. His mind was racing. Was Dean going to... what did he say?  _Manually stimulate_  him?   Dean was always kind of awkward about personal space and touching, so Cas had no idea what to expect.  When Dean pulled a bottle out of his dresser drawer and applied some gel to his own hand, Cas was perplexed.  When he reached over and smeared that gel all over his erection, Cas yelped and drew back, panting somewhat fearfully.

"Dean?" he whimpered, now even more confused, and Dean recoiled immediately.

"Shit, Cas. Do you not want me to do this?  It's totally okay if you don't."

"I... I don't know," Cas shook his head.  "I want you to.  It's just overwhelming."

Dean chewed on his bottom lip apprehensively. "Okay," he said finally.  "I'll go slow, alright? And you tell me if you want to stop."

Cas nodded.

Dean reached over again and wrapped his hand around his cock, making Cas's jaw silently drop as he stared at Dean with wide blue eyes.

"So just uh.  Slide it up and down a little," Dean demonstrated, and Cas jerked backward. Dean pushed him the rest of the way down onto the bed, placing a hand on his stomach to still him.  "Just relax."

"This feels..." Cas gasped.  "Surprisingly pleasant."

"Yeah," Dean snorted.  "Pleasant.  Anyway, you can um, change it up a little if you want, maybe just use your fingers... He demonstrated, running his fingertips up his length, and Cas whined.  "Or this little spot under the head is really sensitive..." He thumbed gently over the velvet-soft skin and Cas moaned loudly.  "Cas, you gotta stop looking at me like that, man," he sighed.  "I can't deal with those fuck-me eyes right now."

Cas glanced away, just before his eyes screwed shut again as Dean ran a finger over the tip of his cock, smearing more wetness around.  "Jesus, you're leaking like crazy," he mumbled.

"S...sorry," Cas gasped, and Dean laughed.  "It's okay.  It's supposed to happen. So yeah, just do whatever feels good.  Personally I like it kind of rough. And sometimes I like the slightest bit of pain mixed in..."  He took his fingernail and pressed lightly against the slit and Cas nearly crawled out of his skin.  "Deeean," he whined. "I need... I feel..."

"Okay, okay, enough foolin' around," Dean said quickly, reverting back to stroking with his fist.  Cas moaned and arched his back, thrusting frantically into Dean's hand.  "Cas, just relax, I'll take care of it, okay?" Dean said, shoving his hips back down onto the bed, then quickening the pace.    
  
"Dean!" Cas whimpered.  "What's happening?" he asked.  Castiel had no idea anything in the world could feel this good, but his body was reacting in ways he'd never experienced before and it scared him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sweating profusely; his limbs were flailing and the most unbecoming noises were spilling from his lips.  He sounded like a whimpering puppy.  It was embarrassing, yet he couldn't stop.   Worst of all, there was a heat building up in his abdomen that was making him feel tingly and panicked at the same time.    
  
"Shhhh, not so loud Cas. Sammy's gonna hear you."  
  
"But Dean..." Cas yelped.   
  
"I know, buddy. You're getting close.  I know it feels weird at first, but trust me, it's going to be good," Dean assured him. "Stop fighting it and let it go, okay?"  
  
Cas had no idea what he was talking about, but he found out a minute later as he nearly doubled over at the force of his orgasm hitting him.  "Dean!" he yelled desperately as he began to come forcefully into Dean's hand.    
  
"Shh, shhhhh," Dean placed a hand on his chest, trying to still his thrashing.  "You're okay, Cas," he whispered as Cas gripped his arm tightly. "I've got you. You're okay."  Dean continued stroking until Cas's body finally stopped trembling, then he got up and grabbed a damp towel from the bathroom.    
  
"You good?" he asked awkwardly as he walked out.  Cas just nodded breathlessly, still making the occasional puppy whimper. "Uh.  Here. If you wanna clean up," he said, tossing him the towel. Cas wiped himself down and quickly put his pants back on, then sat back on the bed.   
  
"Dean?" he asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, I know, Cas.  We probably shouldn't talk about this.  Especially not around Sam.  Let's just call it a friend doing a friend a favor.  Now you know what to do and uh, you can do it yourself from now on," Dean said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.   
  
Cas nodded numbly.  He was feeling way too emotional right now and he didn't want this to be over already, but Dean was all but shoving him out the door. "I um.  Maybe I should go," Cas said, sensing the awkwardness intensifying.    
  
"Yeah.  Okay," Dean agreed way too eagerly.  "I guess I'll see ya later."  
  
"Okay.  Goodbye Dean," Cas said in a strained voice.  Before Dean could even blink, he was gone.   
  
"Fuck," Dean mumbled.  "Oh fuck."  Why did he do that?  That was a horrible idea. Things were going to be so awkward between the two of them now.  And what if they needed Cas's help on a job?  They were going to be acting all weird and awkward in front of Sam, and Sam would know something was up.  Not to mention, what the hell was Cas thinking right now?  Maybe he'd resent him for it.  It wasn't like Dean forced him into it or anything, but maybe he'd be completely freaked out.   
  
"Oh god," he groaned, feeling his stomach clench. Was this a horrible mistake?  He needed to talk to somebody, get an unbiased opinion on this.  He sure as hell couldn't talk to Sam. But maybe...  
  
Dean whipped out his phone and punched a button, then waited for the recipient to pick up.    
  
"Charlie?  I think I just did something _really_ fucking stupid..."


	3. Chapter 3

  
"You did  _what_?" Charlie shrieked.   "Cas?   _Our_ Cas?  Like... Castiel, angel of the Lord?"  
  
"I know!  I don't know what happened!  He just looked so pathetic and confused..." Dean mumbled.   
  
"Do you give hand jobs to everyone that looks confused?" she snorted with laughter.  
  
Dean sighed.  "C'mon, Charlie.  Please tell me this is no big deal and it's all going to be just fine."  
  
"I could tell you that, Dean, but I don't know.  If this were some random dude you picked up in a bar I'd say no problem.  But it's  _Cas_!   Your best friend?  Well, besides me, of course," she added.    
  
"I know, I know," Dean groaned.    
  
"So do you have a thing for him or what?  I mean, you two have been shooting looks at each other as long as I've known you two."  
  
"What?  We do not!   And no!  That would be totally weird!"   
   
"Well," Charlie said slowly.  "What are the odds Cas will just pretend it never happened?"  
  
"I don't know.  I probably just confused him more and he'll want to talk about it or some shit.  I feel like we probably  _should_  talk about it actually.  It's just going to be so awkward around him now... God, I'm so stupid!"   
  
Charlie sighed into the phone.  "I wish I had advice for you, Dean, but I don't."  
  
"What if I scared the shit out of him and he doesn't come back?" Dean asked quietly. "I don't think I could deal with that either."  
  
"Oh Dean.  He'll be back."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I can't believe the guy is a damn virgin!  How old is he anyway?" Charlie asked.   
  
"I don't know.  Thousands of years old?  Fuck, this whole thing is weird, isn't it?"  
  
Charlie laughed.   "Jacking off an angel?  Nah.  Not weird at all..."  She paused.   "He  _is_  kind of a dreamy you know."    
  
"Yeah, well I'll hook you two up," Dean said sarcastically.   
  
"I'm just sayin'.   _Super_  hot if you're into that kind of thing.  I mean, the guy's a freakin'  _angel_. All that power... I bet once you coax it out of him, the guy's a freak in bed!"  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"How do you think angels do it, anyway?  Is it just like us, or is there some super freaky angel bonding mojo going on too?"  
  
"I... Just... I don't wanna think about it, okay?" Dean stuttered.    
  
"Have you even slept with a guy, Dean?  I mean, I know you've fooled around a bit but..."  
  
"No," Dean cut her off.  "No, A few desperate, drunken handjobs and blowjobs, but that's about it."  
  
"Hmm," Charlie said.  "You guys would make a cute couple.  Oh my god, you could figure out the sex thing  _together_!"  
  
Dean huffed.  "Jesus, Charlie!  It was a quick hand job. Just... a friend helping out a friend, okay?  We're not getting married here!"    
  
"I know, I know," Charlie teased.  "I just can't help it.  I'm shipping you two already."  
  
"Oh my god, just kill me now."  
  
Charlie burst into laughter.  "It's going to be fine, Dean.  You'll both pretend it never happened and soon it'll be forgotten about.  Just... you know, try to keep your hands to yourself from now on, okay?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You love me," Charlie grinned.  "Stop worrying. It'll work out.  Now get some sleep."  
  
"Alright.  Thanks, Charlie.  I think. Sleep well."  
  
"You too.  Night Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

All Cas wanted to do was sleep, and he just couldn't.  His brain just kept thinking about what had happened with Dean.   What  _was_  that yesterday?  And why did Dean get so weird about it afterward?  He seemed regretful and almost angry. Cas hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.

It was frightening losing control of his body like that, but it felt... oh, it felt  _amazing_.  He had no idea anything could feel so good and scary at the same time.  Just thinking about it was making him hard again and he sighed.  The constant erections were horribly annoying. Dean had just shown him how to take care of it himself, but he was stressing so much that he wasn't in the mood.  He was pretty sure it wouldn't feel the same anyway.

He rolled over onto his side, trying to get more comfortable on the shoddy motel mattress, wadding the pillow up under his cheek.  He should have felt pretty good, he thought, but he didn't. Mostly he felt kind of sad, but he wasn't quite sure why. He wanted to see Dean, right now, wanted to apologize for whatever he'd done wrong.

Cas looked at the clock on the nightstand.  2:45 a.m.  Dean was probably asleep now.  But sometimes he stayed up late watching television... Cas kicked his blankets off and blinked himself over to the bunker.

Dean was in bed, watching porn on his laptop when a rustling noise made him tear his eyes away from the screen (and his hand away from his shorts).

"Cas?" he asked frantically, as his eyes adjusted from the brightness of the screen to the darkness of the room.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said as he moved closer, settling himself at the foot of Dean's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, closing the laptop and flicking his lamp on.  "It's three o'clock in the morning."

Cas looked down shamefully.  "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," he said softly.

Dean nearly burst out laughing, but he tried to bite his tongue.  "Why in the world would  _you_  apologize?  I should be apologizing, Cas.  That was highly inappropriate of me."

"I thought I may have done something wrong.  You seemed angry afterwards," Cas lamented.

Dean sighed.  "Cas, you just sat there. You did nothing wrong. Look, I'm sorry if that freaked you out."

"It didn't.  I found it incredibly enjoyable," Cas replied honestly.

"Well it freaked  _me_  out a little," Dean admitted.  "I'm sorry if I seemed weird after.  That's just uh... not something friends usually do."

Cas squinted at him in a confused manner.  "So if I'd like someone to do that again, I should ask a stranger?"

"No!" Dean yelled.  "No, you can't ask a stranger that!  That's a good way to get yourself arrested!"

"So you don't do it with friends or strangers?  Who does that leave?"

"It's... it's something couples do."  Okay, that wasn't always the case, but he sure as hell didn't want Cas out soliciting hand jobs from strangers.

"I see.  Then I suppose I have no chance of receiving that sensation again," he sighed.

"No, Cas.  You will.  It's... it's complicated.  In the meantime, you can take care of it yourself now, right?"

"I can try I guess," he huffed.  "It's just becoming so tiresome.  It's up all the time.  It's up right now."

Dean glanced over at him, and sure enough, he was straining at the fabric of his pants again.  "Cas, what the hell are you thinking about all the time?"

"I don't know," Cas shrugged.  "This time I was thinking about earlier.  About you...  _touching_  it.  About how much I liked it."

Dean took a shaky, deep breath.  "I know, Cas.  Hand jobs are amazing. And blow jobs. And... well, you know.  So of course you liked it."

Cas nodded thoughtfully.  "What's a blow job?"

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva.  "Aw fuck," he said.  "It's when someone... uh...  pleasures you with their mouth," he said clumsily.

"That sounds frightening.  A mouth on your genitalia?  Don't the teeth hurt?" Cas asked curiously.

"Well usually you keep teeth out of it."

"Interesting..." Cas mused.  "I apologize for my lack of knowledge in this area.  It seems this is awkward for you to talk about.  I was aware of human sexuality before but I had no idea how intense the pleasure was.  I understand now."

Dean bit his lip nervously.  "Yeah, well.  I guess if you have questions you can ask me.  Rather you ask me than some random stranger I suppose."

"Thank you.  Dean, how do I experience this 'blow job'?  Can I do it myself like the 'hand job'?"

"No!" Dean sputtered in laughter.  "Sorry, buddy.  Someone's got to do that one for you."

Cas sighed sadly. "I'm just so frustrated.  I feel this... this  _need_ , this  _want_ all the time lately _._  To the point where it starts to ache sometimes."

"Cas..." Dean sighed. "Fuck, you're like stuck in angel puberty."  He actually felt pretty bad for the guy.  Puberty sucked, and it probably sucked much worse going through it as a thousands-of-years-old adult, and a virgin to boot.  He supposed once more wouldn't hurt.  Just give him a a taste and be done with it, no big deal, right?  He took another nervous breath.  "Stand up, Cas."

"Why?"

"I wanna do something.  Stand," he commanded.

"Dean, I... you don't have to..."

"I know.  I want to.  C'mon, stand.  Take off your jackets."  Cas did as he was told, and Dean crawled out from under the blankets to kneel in front of him.  

Cas's eyes got wide as he watched him.  "Dean, you're... hard."

"Yeah, well. I was watching porn before you got here.  It happens."  He slid his fingers to Cas's waistband and unbuttoned his pants.  Cas shivered as they suddenly slid down his legs and pooled at his ankles, along with his shorts.  
  
"You okay with this?" Dean asked.  
  
Cas shook his head 'yes', kicking his pants aside.    
  
"Good.  Sit.  You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"    
  
Cas perched nervously on the edge of the bed and Dean positioned himself between his legs.  "Just try not to thrust.  I have a gag reflex, remember."

Cas nodded breathlessly.   
  
Dean had planned on giving him a quick and dirty BJ, but since he was going this far anyway, he figured he'd take his time and make it good.  The first time should be memorable, he decided.   
  
He could feel Cas trembling already. "Relax," he whispered as he placed a hand on Cas's knee.  He let his head drop down to nuzzle softly at Cas's inner thigh, letting his lower lip drag into soft, sucking kisses.   
  
Cas was vibrating with anticipation as Dean teased his way up the inside of each of his thighs.  He let out a huff of air as Dean nuzzled at the downy tuft of hair between his legs.  "Dean..." he whispered desperately.   
  
"Patience," Dean teased as he pushed him down onto the bed. His hands slid up Cas's abdomen and across his nipples, where he gently kneaded one with his fingers.  Cas whined and arched into him, making Dean grin.  He kissed his way down his stomach, and finally flicked his tongue over the head of his cock.    
  
Cas's jaw dropped almost immediately and he flinched at the sudden stroke of wetness.  He moaned as Dean's tongue placed a series of little  kisses and licks up his shaft, ending with a little swirl around the head.  The sensation was entirely too much, and he began whimpering again in a most embarrassing way.  His cock twitched as Dean's fist tightened around the base and started working it up and down.  Cas brought his head up so that he could watch what was happening just as Dean's mouth slid down over the tip.   
  
"Ohhh, Dean," Cas moaned. "That feels so good."  
  
Dean smirked.  "Mmm hmm," he rumbled.  The truth was, he was kind of getting off on giving Cas his first blowjob.  He hadn't done this in years, so he'd forgotten how much he liked watching his partner respond to his touch.  And Cas was... well, Cas was loudly enthusiastic.    
  
Cas was still watching, panting heavily as Dean slid his mouth all the way down to the base and back up a few times, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.  Cas couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Dean looked, how incredible it was to have Dean's lips, swollen and spit-slicked, sliding up and down on his cock. It felt surreal and better than anything he'd ever felt.  Dean suddenly glanced up, making eye contact as his head bobbed up and down and Cas moaned and squirmed harder.    
  
Dean pulled back and grinned, then placed his hands under Cas's knees and pushed him back on the bed a bit.  Cas suddenly felt very vulnerable as his feet were no longer on the ground, and his ass was practically on display. But Dean just continued sucking, bobbing and fondling until Cas was writhing and moaning in ecstasy, his hands slipping over his cock, kneading at his balls, gently pinching at his nipples. Cas cried out Dean's name over and over, frantically grasping at whatever he could reach.  He was fisting one hand in the sheets and the other in Dean's hair, and Dean growled his approval.    
  
Dean's hands made their way under Cas's knees again and pushed him back up as he let his tongue slip down to Cas's hole.    
  
"Dean!" he gasped.  "Feels... so... good."  
  
Dean reached up and slid his finger into Cas's mouth and Cas automatically began sucking, imitating what Dean had been doing to him.  Dean let him for a while, watching his eager little student ardently and admiring the way Cas's eyes closed in concentration. "Good boy," Dean purred, as he pulled his finger away and slid down to his cock again, sucking and gently prodding at his hole with the wet finger.    
  
Cas had a moment of panic when he realized what Dean was about to do.  He knew if he told him to stop and he would, but he also knew Dean would never hurt him.  Dean knew what he was doing, and if this was supposed to feel good, then it probably did.  So he took a deep breath as the tip of his finger breached the tight ring of muscle.  
  
"Ow.  Dean, ow," Cas whimpered.   
  
Dean pulled his mouth away quickly and whispered, "Want me to stop?  It gets better, I promise."  
  
Cas bit his lip and shook his head 'no', so Dean slid him back into his mouth.  He left his finger there for a minute so that Cas could get used to it and finally pushed it in all the way.   
  
"Ohhhhh," Cas moaned.   He was close.  So close.  And this new sensation was confusing him.  
  
"I know, baby, hang in there," Dean mumbled around his cock.   
  
Cas wasn't sure what to make of this feeling.  He felt a little sore and violated... but in a good way. It made him feel kind of submissive and claimed.  _Claimed by Dean Winchester._ Cas's heart skipped a beat as he thought those words. Right now he'd let Dean do whatever the hell he wanted to him.  _Wait.  Did Dean just call him 'baby'?_  
  
Dean suddenly crooked his finger and wiggled it inside him.  It felt strange at first, but within a minute or two, Cas felt his entire body light up; like a bolt of electricity was shooting through him.    
  
"Deeeean!" he yelped desperately.    
  
"Come, Cas.  It's okay," Dean mumbled, quickening the pace as he sucked.  He couldn't help but notice the lamp had started flickering and he sure as hell hoped it wasn't happening in the entire bunker.  The bulb blew a minute later, leaving them in the pitch black room.  
  
Cas yelled something Dean didn't understand, as he started to come fast and furiously into Dean's mouth.  Dean choked for a minute at the force and volume, but quickly recovered, swallowing everything down to avoid the mess.  Cas tried to speak, but he was completely out of breath, so he lay there panting uncontrollably.  Dean finally pulled back, giving his cock a final swipe with his tongue, and he slid his finger out as Cas whined.    
  
"Dean..." Cas gasped, pulling at Dean's shirt sleeve.  "Please... come up here."  Cas shifted to make room for him on the bed.   
  
"Um..." _Shit.  Was Cas about to ask him to cuddle?  This wasn't supposed to happen._   It was just a blowjob!  Well, with a happier ending.  Fuck, why did he do that?  That was getting dangerously close to sex territory.  He just couldn't help himself.  Cas probably _did_ need a little comforting after that... it was only fair he take care of his needs, right?  
  
"Dean?" Cas said in a weak, wrecked voice, a voice that kind of turned him on.   
  
"I'm coming, Cas," he said as he picked himself up off the floor and crawled into bed next to him.  He could feel Cas trembling from a foot away.  "Hey," he said gently, touching his shoulder.  "You okay?"  
  
Cas nodded and sniffled.  "I'm fine."  
  
"You don't sound fine. I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't have done that..." he started.   
  
"No!  No, Dean. Don't apologize.  I'd have told you to stop if I didn't want to.  I'm just really... emotional right now. I don't know why.  Too many feelings and sensations...  These human feelings are weird."    
  
"You're sure?  I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"No.  I mean, it kind of hurt at first, but I liked it.  I think I liked it a little too much."  
  
Dean nodded.  "Come here," he said, putting his arm out.   
  
"Uhh," Cas said uncertainly.  "Where?"  
  
Dean laughed and pulled him in close.  "Here.  Head on my shoulder."  He grabbed Cas's arm and lay it across his chest.   
  
Cas squeaked a little in surprise.  "Dean?" he questioned.   
  
"It's alright, Cas.  Look, like I said, friends don't usually do this kind of stuff.  But if you're with someone you like, usually you uh, cuddle a little afterwards.  Kinda helps you calm down a bit.  Is this okay?"  
  
Cas nodded.  This was  _more_  than okay.  This was almost as blissful as the blowjob he'd just received. He took a breath and relaxed into Dean's shoulder, feeling his arm tighten around his back.  Cas nuzzled against his chest, drawing in the smell of  _Dean -_ whiskey, leather, gun oil, and aftershave.  He sighed happily.  Dean was right.  This was definitely helping him calm down.  They lay there in silence for a few minutes, trying to regroup.  
  
"Why don't you stay here tonight and get some sleep?" Dean finally asked. "You're probably exhausted after all that."  
  
But Cas didn't answer.  He was already asleep, leaving Dean to carefully jerk off while thinking about Cas sucking on something _else_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiya, Sam!  Where's Dean?"  Charlie's cheerful voice echoed throughout the bunker's library.  "And why is it so dark in here?"

"I think he's still sleeping.  And I don't know what's up with the lights, I thought we lost power last night but some things are still working.  I was just on my way to check the fuse panel.  The joys of underground bunker life..."  he sighed.

Charlie nodded.  "Want some help?  I'm great at holding the lantern."

Sam grinned.  "Nah, I'm fine.  Go wake Dean's ass up," he said, tossing her a flashlight.

Charlie trudged up the stairs with the beam of light leading her way.  She stopped at Dean's bedroom door and knocked loudly.  "Hey, rise and shine, sleepyhead!" she yelled.  She opened the door slowly and popped her head in, prepared to throw stuff at Dean to wake him as usual.  "Dean?"  She shined her flashlight onto the mass of blankets.

"Hrmmmph?" Dean groaned as he flipped over onto his back, yanking the covers along with him.  Cas whined at the sudden draft and squirmed in closer to Dean's shoulder.

"Cas?" Charlie exclaimed.

Cas's head popped up as he rolled over and opened his eyes drowsily.  "Oh.  Hello, Charlie," he said softly, and then "Oh!" as he realized he was naked from the waist down and sporting an impressive morning erection. He scrambled for the blanket and covered himself in embarrassment.  "I'm so sorry!"

Charlie just stood there with an amused smirk on her face.  "No, no. My fault. I should have assumed you and Dean were gettin' it on in here."

Dean finally began to stir.  "What the fuck... Charlie?" he blurted sleepily.  "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, it's Saturday?  We were supposed to get up early and head to that Renaissance Faire, remember?  I kind of feel like I should ask what  _you're_  doing here?"  Charlie quirked a playful eyebrow and crossed her arms.  "C'mon, spill it!"

"Fuck," Dean grumbled.  "It's not what it looks like..."

"Uh huh," Charlie nodded disbelievingly.  "Hey Cas,  _you_  can't lie.  What's going on?"  she teased.

Cas reddened and partially hid his head under the blanket, snugging up closer to Dean for support.  "Dean said we shouldn't talk about it."

Charlie burst out laughing.  "Well looks like you have other plans today, huh Dean?  We'll go tomorrow instead.  You'd better be ready when I come get you!"

"No, Charlie, I..." Dean started.

"Have fun you two!  Dean,  _call me,"_ she glared at him pointedly."Oh, and Cas?  Lookin' good," she smirked.  "Later, bitches!"  She closed the door and tried not to laugh too hard as she made her way back downstairs.

"So get this," Sam said she neared the bottom of the staircase.  "The fuses are fine, the power's on, but every bulb I've checked is blown."

"Huh.  Well that's weird," Charlie agreed.

"Totally.  Guess I have to go buy some bulbs.  So is Dean up?"

"No, but Cas sure is," Charlie muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, no... he's still in bed," she said with a grin.

Sam narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "Aren't you two supposed to go to that Ren Faire today?  Do you want me to wake him?  He can be a real pain in the ass to wake sometimes."

"No," Charlie said.  "We decided to go tomorrow instead.  Well, I decided.  He's got other shit going on today I guess."

"Like what?" Sam demanded.  "He didn't tell me anything."

"Yeah, well, I think it was a last-minute thing.  Let's just say he's up there with someone."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed disgustedly.  "Dammit.  We agreed not to bring random people back to the bunker!"

"Oh don't worry, it's not just some rando he met at a bar or something," Charlie teased.

"Wait... then who?" Sam asked.

"I've already said too much," Charlie laughed.  "I think I'd better go."

"Charlie!" Sam yelped.  "You can't say shit like that and then not tell me!"

"Sorry, Sam," she winked.  "Later!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shit, shit, shit," Dean grumbled as he elbowed Cas.  "Get your pants on."

Cas sat up, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  "O...okay," he stammered.  He stood and located his pants and shorts and slid them up over his legs.

"Fuck," Dean muttered.

"Dean?  Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked, his deep blue eyes implored.  "I... I'm sorry if I did."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "No.  Sorry, Cas.  Didn't mean to snip at you. I just didn't want people knowing about... this."

"Why?"

"Cas, I told you.  This isn't something friends should do.  I just uh... you know.  Wanted you to experience it at least once.  With the problem you've been having and all..."

Cas sat on the edge of the bed.  His eyes were squinted as if trying to remember something.  "Dean?  Remember that movie we watched a few weeks ago on cable?  The um, 'chick flick', you called it."

"We weren't supposed to talk about that either."

Cas ignored him.  "The people in that movie were friends and it implied they did much more than we have.  What did they call it? Friends with... something?"

Dean sighed.  "Friends with benefits."

"Yes.  So it  _is_  something friends do."

"No... I mean, sometimes it happens I guess.  But it's usually a  _really_  bad idea."

"I fail to see how blowjobs could ever be a bad idea."

With that, Dean burst into laughter.  "Well, I can't argue there.  But what happened in the movie?"  
  
Cas paused.  "One person fell in love..."  
  
"Right."  There was an awkward silence as Cas reached for his socks and shoes.  Dean stood and stripped off his shirt, sliding a clean one over his head, then rifled through his drawer for a clean pair of boxers.  "Look, it's not like that anyway.  We're not doing this all the time or anything.  It was just a one-time thing.  Okay, well, two times, but you know what I mean."  
  
Cas nodded and casually glanced over as Dean slid his shorts off and slipped the clean pair on.  "Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know.  All this talk about blowjobs and shit has me all wound up. Just gonna get dressed and forget about it," he grumbled.    
  
Cas chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.  "No.  Let me," he said finally.   
  
"Let you what?"  
  
"Let me take care of it," he said as he stood and walked over to Dean.    
  
"What?  Cas, I..."  
  
Cas's hand slipped down to gently brush against Dean's groin and Dean whimpered.    
  
"We can't keep..."  
  
"Come on," Cas said.  "You've taken care of me twice now.  Just let me return the favor, try out what you taught me."  He rubbed and cupped him gently, eliciting a low whine from Dean.   
  
"Fuck, Cas," Dean panted, his eyes rolling back in his head.    
  
Cas grinned, and slid his hands to his waistband, sliding his boxers down to this feet.  Dean stepped out of them and kicked them across the room as Cas guided him back to the bed.  "Sit," he commanded.  Dean sat down and gazed up at him breathlessly.   
  
"Cas, you don't have to... We probably shouldn't be..."  
  
Cas sunk to his knees in front of him and nuzzled his inner thighs.  "Oh.  So you don't want this?"  
  
Dean licked his lips nervously.  "I... I didn't say that."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Cas smiled.  "Then shut up, Dean."    
  
Cas's warm mouth suddenly enveloped him, and Dean moaned loudly.  "Fuck that's good, Cas..."  he rasped.  "Okay, but this is the last time..."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's phone beeped for the sixth time since they had sat down for lunch.   _Charlie_. He ignored it and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"So this Edwards guy is the one we're after, huh?" Dean asked, examining the paper Sam had handed him.

"Yep.  Figure we'll salt n' burn tonight and that should be the end of it.  I found this map of the town cemetery.  He should be buried right over here,"  Sam pointed to another printout which he shoved across the table

Dean nodded and took a bite of his cheeseburger.  "Alright.  Easy enough. We'll head out later and scope out a motel.  God, why have we never been to this diner before?  This burger is awesome."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "So..." he said, as he swallowed his last bite of salad.  "Are we going to talk about earlier or what?"

Dean froze, suddenly panicked as he glanced up at the stern look on Sam's face.   _Oh shit._ "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean.  We agreed to not bring people we're sleeping with to the bunker!  You know this totally compromises our secret location, right?"

"Oh.  Uh..."

"Hope she was worth it, you tool."

_Oh thank god, he doesn't know,_ Dean thought, finally exhaling the breath he'd been holding.  "Look Sammy, it wasn't like that..."

"I don't care if it was the fucking queen of England!  Don't bring your sexual conquests back to the bunker!"

"Eww.  She's like a million years old.  Maybe in her younger days," Dean scoffed.

"Dean..."

"Alright, alright.  I'm sorry.  I won't do it again."

"Thank you."

Dean nodded sheepishly as an awkward silence settled between them.

"So... who was it?"

"Dude!"

"Charlie said it wasn't a random stranger, but she wouldn't tell me who it was. I mean, if it's someone we trust I  _guess_  it's okay, but I can't think of a damn person it could be..."

"Oh, Charlie was just playing with you," Dean fibbed.

"Oh," Sam said suspiciously.  "Alright then.  Hey, we'll have to leave super-early tomorrow so you can be home for that Renaissance Faire in the morning.  Charlie will kill you if you aren't ready to go this time."

Dean sighed.  "You're probably right."  His phone suddenly beeped again.

"Who's texting you?" Sam asked.  "That damn phone has been going off non-stop."

"Just Charlie," Dean said.  "Probably yelling at me for earlier."

Sam nodded.  "Why don't you call her?  She obviously wants to talk."

"I'll call her when we get home."

Sam shrugged and started in on his baked potato.  "Has Cas been around lately?" he asked suddenly.

"Wha...?  Um. Yeah. Why?"

"You didn't notice all the lights out this morning?  C'mon, I sent Charlie up with a damn flashlight.  I thought we lost power, but almost every freakin' lightbulb in the place was blown. Only time I've ever seen that is when Cas gets pissed."

"Oh.  I don't know.  He wasn't pissed."  Dean shoved a huge bite of burger in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Huh.  What's he doing these days?  I mean, with all the new human shit he has to deal with, I bet it's been really hard on him.  Does he need a place to stay?  I was thinking, we have extra rooms.  We could make one up for him."

Dean nearly choked on his food.  "I um..."  He swallowed hard.  "I guess that would be alright."  Usually he would have said 'yes' right away.  Cas was his best friend.  Of course he'd let him stay.  Frankly, he was a little annoyed he hadn't thought about asking earlier, since he knew Cas was mostly sleeping on park benches and in skeevy motels. But the image of Cas's head bobbing obscenely between his legs was freshly burned into his brain, and he was feeling a little paranoid.  They couldn't live in the same house together without things getting awkward.  And Sam wasn't stupid.  He'd know something was up.

"Great!   I'll give him a call when we get home.  Unless you want to call him?" Sam asked.

"No!  I uh, I should call Charlie."

"Alright.  Well, let's head back.  I have some more research I want to do."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean punched in Charlie's number and prepared himself for the worst.

"What.  The.   _Hell_."  Charlie greeted him.

"Hey Charlie," Dean said guiltily.

"Explain yourself, Winchester."

Dean sighed heavily into the phone.  "I don't know!  I can't explain it, I just blew him, alright?"

Charlie shrieked, "Dean!  C'mon, just admit you have a thing for the guy already!"

"I don't..." he fumbled.  "Have  _you_ been head-over-heels over every person you've fooled around with?"

"No, but then again, I've never fooled around with my best friend.  You guys just have this... this  _chemistry_!"

"It was just a blowjob!"

"Yeah, and last time it was 'just a handjob'... and next time I call you it'll be 'just a roll in the sheets'..."

"Oh shut up."

Charlie grinned.  "C'mon, Dean.,.  was he totally adorable having his first orgasm or what?"

Dean flushed, a flash of warmth flooding his body. "Alright, it was kind of adorable," he admitted. "He's just so naive and clueless... he was all scared the first time he started to come.  He didn't know what was happening...  _Fuck_ , why am I telling you this?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"'Cause you love me, and we tell each other everything," Charlie said firmly.  "And  _ohmygod_ , that's so cute I might explode!  Are you sure you're not in love with him?  I need you to be in love with him, Dean."

"I'm not in love with him," Dean sighed.  "It was just a little fooling around."

"So like a friends with benefits thing?"

"No!  It's not going to happen again!" he insisted.  "Oh, and I didn't tell you the worst part.  Sam suddenly decided Cas should move in with us."

Charlie bit her bottom lip trying to hide her urge to squeal.  "Well that's good, right?  He's kind of having a shit time right now.  He probably really needs that."

"Yeah, it's good.  It's just awkward.  Sam's gonna figure something's up, I just know it."

"Ah, Dean," Charlie sighed.  "How do you manage to get yourself into these things?"

"Because I think with my dick, apparently," he sighed.

"Yeah but your dick wasn't getting any, Cas's was!" she laughed.

"Well... it may have gotten a  _little_."

"What?!"

"After you left."  
  
"Dean!  You dirty dog!"  
  
"I know, I know!  Hey, I've got to get going.  We're headed out on a salt n' burn a couple of hours away.  Don't worry, we'll get up super early so I'm home in time tomorrow."  
  
"You know what?  I don't want you driving home super early.  We'll go next weekend. It's always crazy the first weekend anyway."  
  
"Awesome.  Thanks, Charlie."  
  
"Well have fun and be careful.  Let me know how it goes with your new housemate!"    
  
"Will do.  Talk soon."  
  
Dean hung up the phone and strolled downstairs to find Sam at the kitchen table talking to Cas.   
  
"Hey Dean.  So I called Cas. He's gonna stay with us a while.  I'm going to put him in the bedroom beside yours, okay?" Sam asked nonchalantly.   
  
"Yeah.  Uh.  Sure.  H... hey Cas," Dean stuttered.    
  
"Hello Dean."  
  
"Cas is going to come on the salt n' burn with us.  I was thinking, the motel only has two beds.  Are you okay with sharing with Cas?  I mean, he can sleep in my bed if he wants but I figured it'd be less uncomfortable for him sleeping in yours.  With your 'profound bond' and all."  
  
"Uhhh... sure.  I guess."  
  
"Great.  Let's get going then.  It's a good 3 hours from here."  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Dean threw his shovel in the trunk and stretched his shoulders as Sam and Cas followed suit.  He hated gravedigging, but he had to admit that having Cas along made the whole process go much faster.  Keeping focused on the task at hand allowed no time for awkwardness though, so Dean was a little apprehensive now that it was over. Not to mention, he was about to share a bed with Cas while Sam was in the same room.  This was going to be a long night.

"I'm exhausted and starving," Sam said.  "Should we go somewhere to eat or order pizza at the motel?"

"I don't know, but I have to pee," Cas suddenly chimed in.

Dean snorted.  "You and your overactive bladder. Motel's closer. Let's just head there so Tinkles can go."

"Dean, you know i'm sensitive about all of these new human things..."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Dean sighed.  "Just get in the car."

After a few slices of pepperoni with extra cheese and a hot shower, Dean was feeling good but tired.  Sam was already asleep as he stepped out of the bathroom, and Cas was in his bed with the lights dimmed, watching TV.

Dean stiffened as he glanced at a bare-chested Cas, flicking through channels like it was the most normal thing in the world.  _God, does he have to be stripped down to his boxers?  Welp.  Moment of truth. You're just going to crawl in bed all nonchalant like you haven't had his dick in your mouth and vice versa._

"Scoot over," Dean said.  Cas obediently slid toward the wall and flicked the TV off.  "You okay with this?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.  "Why wouldn't I be?  I can sleep just about anywhere."

"Just checking."

Dean slid into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, turning on his side to face away from Cas.   _Alright.  No big deal.  We can do this. Just go to sleep._

"Dean?"  Cas turned toward him and tapped his shoulder. 

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?  You seem anxious."

"M'fine Cas.  Just go to sleep."

Cas curled up into a fetal position and sighed.  He was tired of trying to figure Dean out.  One minute he was touching him and calling him 'baby', the next minute he was angry or anxious.  He really didn't understand what Dean was so stressed about.

Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Dean was lying just two feet away from him. He tried not to think about the last few days, and how good it felt to have Dean touching him, his hands caressing his chest, his mouth trailing kisses up his thighs. He let out a quiet whimper and curled up tighter, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

Dean didn't sleep much better, waking up every so often to shove Cas's arm out of his face or nudge his leg back onto his side of the bed.  He awoke this time to the bed bouncing ever so slightly, enough that it was making him a bit motion sick.  He opened his eyes and squinted at the blazing red numbers on the alarm clock.  3:05 a.m.  He rolled over and glanced at Cas, who was happily snoring away while humping the mattress.

_You've got to be kidding me_ , Dean thought.  _Thank goodness Sammy is a heavy sleeper._   "Cas?" he hissed, nudging his shoulder.

"Mmmm," Cas moaned.

"Cas!"  Dean shook him harder until Cas bolted awake.

"What...?  What happened?  Dean?" he whispered.

"You were having your way with the damn mattress, that's what happened."

Cas lay there quietly for a moment, as if trying to process new information.  "I... I think I was having what you call a dream."

"You've never had a dream before?"

Cas shook his head.  "It was... weird.  But nice."  
  
"Yeah, well just try to keep your dick in your pants, huh?"  
  
"It's in my pants," Cas said, confused. "I mean, it doesn't fit well when it's like this, and sometimes it pokes out of the flap, but..."  
  
"TMI, man.  Dude, you have  _got_  to get that shit under control.  You were sporting quite the boner while I was digging earlier too.  Thankfully I don't think Sam noticed."   
  
Cas sighed.  "I'm sorry, Dean.  I wish I knew how.  It's embarrassing to have such little control over my body.  It's uncomfortable, too."  Red-faced, he rolled over to face the wall,   
  
_Aw shit._ He didn't mean to upset the poor guy again.  Dean suddenly felt like he'd been snipping at Cas for days now, and it wasn't his fault.   "Cas, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not like you can help it or anything.  I get it.  It's got to be hard... I mean, difficult!" he corrected quickly.  
  
Cas actually laughed at his accidental double entendre, and he turned back toward Dean. "I'm just tired of it," he said, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Cas, don't get upset... I mean, maybe you just need to take care of it more often," he suggested helplessly.   
  
"Maybe.  I've tried, but I'm not very good at it."  
  
_Goddammit_.  Why did he have the sudden urge to rip Cas's pants off and show him again?  Something about this sexually frustrated angel made him want to teach him all sorts of dirty things.  "Just... remember what I showed you?"  
  
"Kind of.  I was too excited to think straight."  
  
Dean nodded slowly. "Understandable." _Fuck it._ He pushed Cas's shoulder down until he was laying on his back.   
  
"W...what are you doing?" Cas stuttered quietly.   
  
"You know what I'm doing," Dean whispered. "Takin' care of you.  Take 'em off."  
  
Cas whimpered just a little too loudly.  "Dean, you don't have to..."  
  
"Shhh.  Don't wake Sam."  
  
Cas bent his knees, and pushed his hips up to slide his shorts down.  "I... I thought that was the last time."  
  
"Yeah well, I lied, apparently."  Dean slid his hand down to wrap around his cock and Cas sighed happily.  "Cripes, I think you're getting used to this," Dean murmured.   
  
"I... I have to admit, I like it," Cas said softly.   
  
"Pshhh.  Who wouldn't?" Dean asked.  "C'mon, horndog.  Let's get you off so we can both sleep."   
  
Cas nodded breathlessly.    
  
Dean spit into his hand and began stroking him, whispering little words of encouragement as Cas tried to keep quiet.   
  
"There you go, Cas.  I'm gonna take care of you.   God, your dick is so hard.  Just come for me, baby.  Let it go."  
  
Cas was hot and lightheaded, and he felt like he was melting into the mattress.  He knew he wasn't going to last long this time since he was already so turned on, but he wanted to make it last as long as possible.  He never wanted to wonder when he'd feel Dean so close to him again, never wanted to be without Dean's body heat so close to his or the dirty words he was whispering in his ear.   
  
"Dean!" he whimpered.    
  
"There you go, sweetheart.  Come for me, Castiel."  
  
Cas shook violently and began to come.  He yelped loudly at first and Dean lunged forward, covering his mouth with his own in an attempt to muffle the sound.  Cas moaned into his mouth a few more times before he finally got control of himself, then suddenly began kissing hard as Dean finished him off. Dean hovered there in shock for a minute, but quickly returned Cas's open-mouthed kiss with one of his own.   
  
Cas collapsed back on the mattress as the last of his orgasm dissipated.  "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that..."  
  
"S'okay.  Just adrenaline."  
  
Cas nodded.  "Thank you," he whispered.   
  
Dean smiled softly.  "Get some sleep, Cas."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean?"  Sam's voice was tentative as he prodded at his shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" Dean groaned.

"Dean..."

"Hrmmm?  What, Sammy?" he grumbled.  He opened his eyes and squinted up at Sam who was staring back with an amused but questioning look on his face.

"Enjoying your cuddle time?" he asked teasingly.

Cas was curled up with his head on Dean's shoulder and his hand on his chest, one leg looped over both of Dean's.  "Fuck's sake, Cas," Dean mumbled.  He didn't want to admit he was pretty damn comfortable, but he nudged him anyway.  "Cas!"

Cas stirred slightly, then snuggled in closer. "Hmmmm?" he hummed blissfully.

"Dude, get up!"  Dean huffed.

Cas's eyes opened to see Sam curiously peering down at him. "Oh.  I uh..." He drew back suddenly.  "I apologize.  I didn't realize I had... you were so warm and..."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean silenced him.  "Just move."

Sam chewed his bottom lip in amusement.  "Guess I didn't have to make up that guest room after all.  You could just stay in Dean's room," he winked at Cas.

Cas sat up, flushing a dozen shades of red.  "It... it was an accident.  I didn't mean to..."

"Aw, Cas, I know.  I was just teasing you," Sam assured him.  "C'mon guys, get up.  Check-out's in a half hour and I just want to be home already."

Dean yawned and stretched lazily.  "Fine, but we're stopping for breakfast first."

:::::::::::::::::::

Cas curled up in the back seat of the Impala, watching the world fly by his window as Sam and Dean chatted in the front.   Though it was a beautiful, sunny day out, his mood was somber.  He just couldn't stop thinking.  What was happening to his stupid body?  What was happening in his brain?  When did he become so damn moody and introspective?  One minute he was giddy, the next just kind of sad.  He realized his emotions were often in response to Dean's actions.  _Dean_. All he could think about lately was Dean and the closeness that came with touching.  Dean always loosened up when he touched him.  He was almost like a different person - no anxiety, no second-guessing ... he seemed to actually enjoy himself.  
  
Cas enjoyed it a little too much.  He  _wanted_  Dean.  He'd always wanted Dean, but this sudden turn of events had him absolutely  _lusting - a_ nd not just for the physical stimulation, he craved the closeness of being pressed against his body, adored being so close he could smell all the wonderful scents that made up Dean. He loved the look in his eyes when a noise Cas made pleased him, the slight hitch in his breath when he was trying to control himself...  The thoughts would flood his brain even when he was focused on something else, and the next thing he knew, he'd be hard and standing at attention again... much like he was now.  He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

A beeping noise suddenly sounded and Dean reached in his jacket for his phone.  "See my phone anywhere?" Dean asked as he patted his pockets.

"Sounds like it slipped under the seat," Sam said.

"Cas, can you grab that?  Who is it?"

Cas dug under the seat and quickly and produced Dean's phone.  "It's Charlie."

"You can answer it."

Cas nodded and pressed a button.  "Hello?"

"Hey Dean!  How's your sexy new roommate working out?  Did he go with you last night?  Ohmygod, did you have to share a bed? Tell me what happened!"

"Um.  Charlie?"

"Cas?  Oh shit!  I didn't expect you to answer Dean's phone.  Uhhh... so... how's  _your_  sexy new roommate working out?" she joked weakly.

"Uh... things are good," Cas said noncommittally, just before he launched into a sneezing fit. "I... I apologize," he sniffled into the phone. "I believe I just sneezed."

Charlie laughed.  "Yeah, I'd say so.  Hey, how are things going with you and Dean, anyway?" she asked slyly.  "Looked like you were pretty comfy up there the other day..."

"I... I was.  It was... nice," Cas could feel his cheeks burning, another new human sensation he was beginning to hate.  "Would you like to talk to Dean, Charlie?" Cas asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Nah, you guys are almost home, right?  Just tell the boys I let myself into the bunker, so don't shoot me when you come in!  I brought lunch.  Dinner.  Linner?  Whatever. And tell Dean I didn't forget the pie.  See you in a few, handsome!"

Cas clicked the 'end' button.

"What did she want?" Dean asked.

"Nothing really.  She said she let herself into the bunker, so don't shoot her."

Sam laughed.  "She's smart for calling."

"And she brought dinner, and didn't forget the pie," Cas relayed.

Dean grinned.  "God, I love that girl."

"How the hell did she let herself in anyway?"  Sam asked.

"It's Charlie," Dean shrugged.  "I don't ask questions anymore."  
  
Dean pulled the Impala into the bunker's garage and they piled out, with Dean taking a few extra minutes to check the tires and tuck his Baby in for the night.  "Go on in.  I'm gonna wait 'til she cools a bit so I can check the oil."  Sam just rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs with Cas in tow.   
  
Dean turned the radio back on and slumped down in his seat, finally allowing himself to feel the brunt of the embarrassment from this morning. He was so comfy and deep in sleep he didn't notice Cas had been clinging to him.  And  _of course_ Sam would notice.  Fuck, why did he do that  _again_  anyway?  And while he was in the same room as Sam, for cripes' sake!  It wasn't like he had a  _thing_  for Cas.  That would be ridiculous.  Cas was his best friend, and he was just... helping him get through this little crisis. Yeah.  No big deal.  That still didn't explain why he got so turned on when Cas gave him that desperate,  helpless look right before he started to come.  Or when he made that whimpering puppy noise... or the way he spoke in that wrecked, raspy voice afterwards... He was feeling kind of protective about the whole thing.  The thought of Cas turning to anyone but him with his little 'problem' made his stomach churn.   
  
Shit, now he was horny.   _What the fuck is wrong with you, Winchester?  Just check the damn oil and think about something else.  Something gross.  Perfectly good strawberry pie with disgusting rhubarb. Dirty diapers. Gabriel naked. Ew, alright, that did it._ He popped the hood and checked the oil, and added a quart before heading upstairs to face Charlie.   
  
"Bout time you got your ass up here!  Food's getting cold!  And I brought cherry pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Just for you.  Know you're all about the cherry," Charlie winked.   
  
Dean's jaw dropped as he shook his head.  "Can't I even get my coat off before you start harassing me?"  
  
Charlie playfully punched his arm.  "Love you, Dean!  Hey, Sam was just telling me about your snuggle time earlier," she grinned.    
  
"Oh for fuck's sake.  Just shut up, Charlie!" he hissed as Cas walked into the room, sniffling and sneezing.   
  
"Hey, Cas!" Charlie said brightly.  "I came over to bring you a housewarming gift!  I mean, I know it's not your house.  I mean, it's not even a house.  I mean, well, you know what I mean!  It's your first place!"  Charlie pointed to a glass dome on the dining room table.  "I thought your room might need a little cheering.  I was going to get you a plant but you don't have any real light down here. So I made you a terrarium!"  
  
Cas bent to study the artfully arranged mosses, rocks, and twigs and smiled.  Charlie had even arranged a little plastic Hobbit house amid the mosses and added a fence, and a few plastic animals, and damn if it didn't look like a scene right out of the Shire.  "This is lovely.  Thank you, Charlie," Cas said, still examining all of the small details.   
  
Charlie beamed.  "Sounds like you're getting sick there, Cas," she said as Cas sniffled again.   
  
"I know.  I don't feel so good," he agreed.  "Now I have to get sick as well?  I don't know how humans deal with all of this nonsense."  
  
"Aww, why don't you go lie down and Dean here will make you some hot tea?" Charlie said, shooting Dean a 'you'll do it because I said so' look.   
  
Cas nodded.  "A hot beverage sounds wonderful. Thank you both."  Cas lovingly scooped up his terrarium and started up the stairs.   
  
Dean headed to the kitchen to start preparing some tea and Charlie followed.    
  
"You're welcome," Charlie said triumphantly.    
  
"For what?"  
  
"I just bought you some alone time with your angel," she waggled an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Charlie..."  
  
"Dammit, Dean, just make a move on him!  I can't take all his adorableness and all of the sexual tension in the air!  And after dinner, you're telling me what happened last night too!"  
  
"Nothing happened..."  
  
"Hmm.  I asked Cas but he turned bright red and clammed up," she grinned.  "Go.  Take your man his tea."  
  
" _So_  glad you're here to torment me," Dean sighed.  
  
"Get in there, stud!" Charlie giggled as she slapped his ass. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean couldn't sleep.  He could hear Cas coughing from the next room every few minutes like clockwork.  The poor guy sounded like he was going to hack up a lung.  Well, if he couldn't sleep anyway, he might as well do something productive.  Dean slipped his shoes on, ignoring the fact that he was wearing plaid flannel pajama pants and a ratty old t-shirt. Usually he wouldn't leave the house like this, but it was 3 a.m., and he was too tired to care.    He staggered down to the garage and climbed into the Impala, cranking some AC/DC to keep himself awake, and headed to the 24-hour grocery store a few miles away.

The store was basically empty, so Dean amused himself by riding through the aisles with one foot on the bottom of the cart, pushing himself with the other.  He hadn't done that since he was a kid, but what the hell.  Not like anyone was here to stop him.  He zipped up and down the aisles, picking up a few supplies to take back to the bunker.  Cough syrup.  The nighttime shit that knocks you out and a non-drowsy one for daytime.  Throat lozenges.  A few boxes of tissues, the kind with lotion in them that didn't make your nose hurt so badly.  That stinky mentholated vapor rub you put on your chest.  A few cans of chicken noodle soup and saltine crackers.  And finally, he found a humidifier in the pharmacy section which he threw in the cart as well.

He hurried home with his purchases and hauled some of them up the stairs, along with a pitcher and a glass for water, quietly slipping into Cas's bedroom.  Cas coughed himself awake again and startled as he saw Dean in his room.

"Oh!  I'm sorry.  I'm probably keeping you awake," he mumbled through his stuffy nose.  "I wish I could stop."

"S'okay, it happens.  I brought you some stuff..."  He poured Cas a glass of water and handed it to him.  "Drink."  Cas took the glass and sipped gingerly, clearly having some pain when swallowing.   He opened the nighttime cough syrup and poured some into the little measuring cup.  "Take this," he instructed.  Cas tossed it back and immediately cringed at the taste.

"That's awful," he rasped.

"Yeah, but it works.  Let's get this set up," he said, opening the box for the humidifier.

By the time the humidifier was blowing a cool mist, Cas was already looking drowsier.  "So here," Dean said, shoving a box of tissues onto his nightstand.  "And you can suck on these if your throat hurts," he said, setting down the box of lozenges.  "One more thing," he said as he pulled out the vapor rub.  "You'll have to wear a shirt or something though... hold on."  Dean retreated to his bedroom and pulled out an old Bad Company t-shirt and returned, tossing it at Cas.  "So, put this shit on your chest, then put the shirt on so you don't get it all over the place."

Cas picked up the jar and studied it closely, looking a tad confused.

"You just slather it on," Dean instructed.  "Just... just lie down."  He took the jar from Cas's hand and opened it.  "Here."  He scooped out a bit and spread it around Cas's chest.  "Jesus, you look high," Dean laughed. "That nighttime stuff is good shit, huh?"

Cas gazed up at him as he rubbed, blissfully drowsy now.  "Dean?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. I hope you feel better," he said softly.  "Here, sit up and put this on," he said, handing him the t-shirt. Cas sat and quickly slid it on over his head and Dean had to to catch his breath as his eyes lingered on Cas wearing his old t-shirt, and sporting some wickedly messy sex-hair.   _Snap out of it, Winchester._

"I feel so awful," Cas sniffled pitifully.  "Can you stay?"

Dean hesitated.  "Um.  What do you mean?"

"Here.  Lie down with me," Cas pleaded.

"Uh.  Cas, I..."   _Oh god, please stop making those big pathetic puppy eyes..._

"No, you're probably right.  I'll just get you sick," he said sadly.  
  
Dean took a deep breath.  "No, no.  I'll stay.  I'll be fine."  He circled the bed and slid in next to him, tugging at the blankets and adjusting his pillow.   _Might as well get comfy._ "You good now?"    
  
Cas nodded sleepily. "Thanks, Dean."  
  
"Good.  Try to get some sleep, Cas."  
  
Cas rolled over onto his side, and Dean used the heel of his hand to rub soothing little circles into his back until he finally drifted off. 

  
  
  
Once again, Dean was awoken by the sound of Sam's voice.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  he grumbled, feeling entirely too comfortable to wake up just yet.   
  
"Dean.  Wake up."  
  
Dean grudgingly opened his eyes.  He blinked hard a few times, trying to rationalize why his nose was shoved up into the junction of Cas's neck and shoulder, and why their arms and legs were entangled like the two most codependent bastards ever.  He loosened his grip around Cas and stretched nonchalantly (or so he hoped).    
  
"What's up?" he asked, his heart beating out of his chest.   
  
"I've been looking all over for you.  You gave me a fucking heart attack.  We were supposed to leave early for that thing in Jackson?  The wendigo?  We need to get on the road."  
  
"'Kay.  I'll be down in a five, ten minutes."  
  
Sam nodded uncertainly.  "We need to talk," he said, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.   
  
Dean sighed and untangled his legs from Cas's death grip.  A long whine escaped Cas's throat, and he wrapped an arm around Dean's torso, pulling him closer.    
  
"Cas, I gotta go. Wendigo,  Jackson. We'll be back late tonight."  
  
"Don't go," Cas said sleepily, still unable to open his eyes just yet.   
  
"Sam's waiting for me, Cas. I gotta go..."  
  
Cas yanked him in even closer.  "Stay.  Please," he said in a breathy whisper as he began trailing kisses up the side of his neck.   
  
"Cas?" Dean whimpered uncertainly. "Oh god..." he whispered as Cas let his tongue slip out, gently suckling the flesh and grazing at it with his teeth. His body was writhing against his best intentions to keep it together.  "W...what are you doing?"   
  
"I don't know," Cas whispered.  "I just don't want you to leave."  
  
"Cas.  I think you're still stoned on the cough syrup," he said finally as Cas sleepily opened his eyes.   
  
"Maybe a little," he agreed, looking a bit glassy-eyed.  
  
"Um.  You look a bit better today.  Not so pale," he said, trying desperately to change the subject.   
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
Dean flushed to the tips of his ears.  "Well uh, look, go down and have something to eat, then take the daytime cough stuff.  Every four hours, okay?   We'll be back late. And call if you need anything."  
  
Cas nodded weakly.  God, he looked pathetic.    
  
"Maybe if Charlie's not busy today I'll have her come and check on you, okay?"  
  
Cas nodded again, his eyelids drooping.  "Dean?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you put that smelly stuff on me again?"  
  
Dean laughed softly.  "Alright.  Pull your shirt up."  Dean scooped up some of the viscous goop as Cas quickly rucked up the front of his t-shirt.    
  
Cas groaned as Dean's hand made contact with his chest.  "Mmm," he mumbled.  He made a series of happy noises as he arched into Dean's touch.  
  
"Uh, Cas?"  
  
"Hmmm?  Can't help it, it feels good."   
  
Dean quickly did his best to rub it all in as he tried to ignore the fact that Cas was excitedly squirming and practically poking out of his boxers again.  And damn if that didn't make Dean a little too aroused too.  _What the fuck is happening to me,_  he wondered.  
  
"Alright, I gotta go," he said, suddenly pulling his hand back as Cas whimpered.  "I'll give Charlie a call.  Remember what I said - daytime cough syrup every four hours.  Make sure you eat. Call if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks, Dean," Cas squeaked, quickly succumbing to the effects of the cough syrup again.  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
With no time to shower, Dean wrinkled his nose and threw on a fresh t-shirt.  He reeked of that menthol shit, thanks to yet another snuggle session with Cas.   _What the hell?_   He couldn't help but wonder how they kept ending up in each others arms like some sort of overly attached couple. It probably should have weirded him out, but it didn't.  Dean had never felt safer or more comfortable sleeping than when he was curled up with Cas.  He had never been a good sleeper.  Even in the relatively new safety of the bunker, he was prone to sleeping with a demon blade under his pillow, just in case.  Last night, he'd had no paranoia, no blade, and the most peaceful sleep ever.  He supposed that's just what happened when you fall asleep next to one of the most powerful creatures in the world.  
  
He unplugged his phone from it's charger and thumbed to Charlie's number as he brushed his teeth.    
  
"Morning, sunshine!" Charlie's voice rang into the receiver.   
  
"Hey Charlie.  You busy today?" he mumbled around his toothbrush.   
  
"Nah, I have nothing going on.  Why?"  
  
Dean paused to spit into the sink. "Feel like coming over?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.  You wanna have a Firefly marathon? I'll bring the popcorn!"  
  
"Well.  Not exactly  Sam and I won't be here," Dean said sheepishly.   
  
Charlie huffed into the phone.  "Real funny, jackass."  
  
"No, I mean... Sam and I are tracking a wendigo in Jackson today and Cas is home sick with a cold.  He's never been sick before and he's miserable.  Would you uh... be up to checking in on him?  I mean, he's been pretty stoned on cough syrup and sleeping mostly but..."  
  
"Dean Winchester, are you asking me to come over and babysit your sick angel boyfriend?"  
  
"Charlie!"    
  
Charlie giggled.  "Yeah, Dean.  I'll come check on him. Maybe I can talk  _him_  into a Firefly marathon."  
  
"Without me?" Dean pouted.   
  
"You snooze you lose, Winchester."  
  
"Fine.  Thanks, Charlie.  I owe you one."  
  
" _One?_ I'll just add it to your running total."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.  I love ya, kiddo."  
  
"I know.  I'll be there in a few. Later, bitches!"


	10. Chapter 10

Three hours into the drive and the road fatigue was setting in.  They were an hour or so away from their destination when Dean decided to pull the car over for a bathroom and coffee break.  Sam had been unusually quiet throughout the trip, and Dean was thankful that he hadn't yet had to deal with one of Sammy's little 'talks'.

With an empty bladder, a full cup of coffee, and box of chocolate mini-doughnuts, Dean was refueled and ready to go.  Sam slid into the shotgun seat with his coffee and slammed his door.  Dean started the car and directed it back onto the main road, tentatively taking a sip of his too-hot beverage.

"Are you fucking Cas?"  Sam suddenly blurted.

"What?" Dean sputtered, spraying the coffee from his mouth onto the steering wheel. "No!  I'm not fucking Cas!  Jesus, Sam!"

Sam just sat there silently for a few minutes, and Dean wished he'd say something, anything to break the awkward silence between the two of them.  Finally, he did.

"You know, it's okay if you are.  I'm just kind of upset that you didn't think you could tell me you were into guys is all," Sam said softly.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about this.  I'm not fucking Cas. For the record, I've never fucked a dude.  Or vice versa."

Sam nodded slowly.  "Okay.  So what  _is_  going on between you guys?"

"We're not..." Dean fumbled. "Nothing's going on.  I mean... last night he was up sick all night and he asked me to stay with him, so I did. And I swear, I just woke up like that!"

"What about the other day?  At the motel?"

Dean's cheeks flamed red at the thought of what he'd initiated that night at the motel.  "I uh..."

"Look, Dean.  I've always suspected.  Then when Charlie said you were up there with someone we knew the other day, combined with the light problem in the bunker... I kinda put two and two together.  I just... I'm sorry you didn't think you could tell me."

Dean took his eyes off the road long enough to glance at him.  Sam was giving him those damn watery puppy eyes that always made him want to apologize and try to fix everything, and his stomach lurched.

"Alright, alright.  I've never really been into dudes.  But I also have never understood why some people freak the hell out at the idea. Sex is sex.  If it feels good do it, right?  I mean, I've never had sex with guy but uh.  I've been the giver and receiver of a few handjobs and blowjobs, okay?"

A hint of a smile played at Sam's lips as he stared at him, a bit incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that.  Jesus."

"No, Dean.  It's alright. Really. I'm just glad you told me."

"Does that make me gay?" Dean asked suddenly.

Sam laughed.  "Well you clearly love women.  So not exactly.  Bisexual, maybe?  Or maybe something in between since you're typically not attracted to guys?  I don't know. Who cares?  Do you really need to stick a label on it?"

"Guess not."

They sat there in silence for a bit, just watching the road stretch out before them.

"So," Sam started.  "Cas?"

Dean took a deep breath and sighed.  "We've fooled around a little.  You know he's kind of um.  Just experiencing this for the first time?"

"Experiencing what?"

"Remember puberty?  When you couldn't control your uh..."

"Oh!" Sam said suddenly. "Ack.  I get it."

"Yeah well... I kind of decided to uh.  Help him out one night and uh... a few other times," Dean said, looking more than a little flustered.  He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Sam twirled a lock of his hair between his finger and thumb, seemingly deep in thought.  "So do you have a thing for him or is it just like a friends with benefits thing?"

"Shit.  No!  Neither!  I mean, it's not gonna happen again," he said quickly.

"Okay, okay. I believe you.  Just make sure Cas knows what's going on.  And don't lead him on. He's totally gone on you, you know."

"He is not!" Dean snorted. "We're just really good friends."

Sam covertly rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Alright.  Sorry.  But thanks for telling me, Dean."

Dean nodded numbly and turned the radio up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"How you doin', Cas?" Charlie said, popping her head into Cas's bedroom.  "Why don't you come down to eat something?  Dean insisted I force-feed you chicken noodle soup."

Cas laughed quietly.  "I guess I should eat."  He kicked off his blankets, deciding at the last minute to wrap one around his shoulders, and followed Charlie downstairs.

"Sit," she instructed, pointing to a space at the table.   Cas sat and waited as Charlie brought two steaming bowls of soup to the table, and went back for a few glasses of ice water.  "Bon appetit!  Dean left canned stuff but you were sleeping and I was bored, so I made you homemade.  Sam really keeps the pantry stocked well here," she noted.

Cas took a bite as Charlie stared disconcertingly at him.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

"It's good.  Really good.  You made this?"

She nodded and grinned.

"Wow," Cas said.  "One good thing about taking on these human traits is that food tastes good.  Before Jimmy left, most everything just tasted like molecules.  I think I'm starting to enjoy food."

Charlie laughed.  "Well I'm glad you like it.  So..  I brought some DVDs if you feel up to a marathon," Charlie said. "I brought Star Wars and Firefly."

"I've never seen either," Cas said.  "I don't watch much television."

Charlie threw her hands over her heart dramatically.  "Never?!  You're killin' me, Cas!  You up for some tv?  We can watch in your room if you wanna lie in bed."

"Sure," Cas agreed.

Charlie cleaned up the lunch dishes then followed Cas up to his bedroom and popped on the first disk for Firefly. Cas propped himself up on the bed, puling the covers up tight and he jumped a little as Charlie sat down on the bed next to him.

"Is this cool?" she said, stuffing a pillow between her back and the wall, and stretching her legs out in front of her.

Cas nodded, and within minutes they were both absorbed in the plight of the Serenity crew. They didn't say another word until three hours later when Cas had to get up to use the bathroom.   Charlie paused the DVD as he trotted off, somewhat embarrassed.

"You'd better take more of that cough syrup," Charlie said as he came back to the bedroom.  "Dean left me really strict instructions and he'll yell at me if I don't take care of you," she laughed.

Cas rolled his eyes and chugged down a medicine cup full of the disgusting orange liquid and cringed before climbing back into bed.

"Hey Cas?  Can I ask you something?"  Charlie ventured.

"Okay."

"What's going on with you and Dean?  I mean, you don't have to tell me..."

Cas licked his top lip nervously. "I don't know.  I wish I did."

"You have a thing for him, don't you?"

Cas flamed red from his neck to the tips of his ears. "Yes.  I believe I do have a...  _thing,_ "  he said awkwardly.

"Shit, Cas.  You're further gone than I thought.  You really love him, don't you?  Have you guys talked about it?"

"No.  Dean's not interested like that.  He said the um... thing we did was a 'friend helping a friend'.  He could never be interested in me, Charlie."

"What?  Why not?"

"I don't believe Dean is attracted to males.  And I am, for all intents and purposes, male.  Plus we're friends.  Friends don't do those sort of things," he parroted Dean's earlier remark.

"Cas... I don't think Dean would have done... that... if he wasn't at all attracted to males.  Just sayin'."

Cas sighed deeply.  "It meant nothing to him."

"But what if it  _did_ , Cas?  I've seen the way he looks at you.  You know Dean's a stubborn bastard, right?  And he's the king of denial.  He's always been bad with feelings and stuff. You should let him know you're interested."

"How?"

"Hmm.  Well Dean's an incurable flirt. Try flirting with him a little. Tease him a bit. It drives him  _crazy_."

"I don't think I'm very good at flirting.  I may have accidentally kissed his neck earlier though.  I'm not sure. I may have been dreaming."

"What?!"

"I don't know.  The nighttime cough medicine made me feel funny."

"Well do it again!  Oh god, next time you're in bed together, just kiss him!" Charlie urged.  "I mean, trust me, there  _will_  be a next time," she smirked.  "Is that his t-shirt?"

Cas nodded.

"I bet that turned him on, huh?"

"I... I don't know," Cas blushed.  "He  _did_  look at me strangely when I put it on."

Charlie grinned.  "He's so predictable!  We need to go shopping for you soon anyway if you're gonna be here.  You need more than one outfit.  But 'til then, I think you can borrow some of Dean's clothes.   I'll find you some stuff later. Oh, Cas!  You in jeans and his beloved band tees will drive him nuts!  Oh god, and your hair.  It's perfect right now.  You have the best damn sex-hair  _ever_!"

Cas shook his head slowly.  "Charlie, I don't' think that will do anything. He's just not interested."

"Oh he's interested.  He just won't admit it yet," Charlie assured him.  "Don't you worry.  I'll work on him."

Cas shot her a hopeful look.  "Really?"

"Really.  Now c'mon, we have lots more episodes to watch."

When Dean returned a few hours later, he found them in the same place with Cas slumped over sleeping on Charlie's shoulder.  Charlie waved a silent 'hello', and she couldn't help but notice the fond smile creep over Dean's face as his eyes lingered on Cas just a little too long.

She bent and kissed Cas's forehead, then motioned for Dean to come closer.

"How is he?" Dean whispered.

"Feverish. Not coughing as much though.  God, I love him.  He's the cutest freakin' thing," Charlie sighed, flashing a set of puppy eyes that put Cas and Sam's to shame.  Dean gave her a strange look and Charlie just grinned.  "C'mon," she whispered, tugging on his arm.  "Take my place."

"No, Charlie, I..."  But Charlie had gently moved Cas off of her shoulder and was holding his leaning body up as she waited for Dean to crawl in next to him.  Dean sighed. "Charlie..."

"Come on, your best friend is sick.  Take care of him, for cripes sake!"  she winked.

Dean yanked his jacket off and kicked his boots to the side of the bed before he crawled in and let Cas's warm, sleeping body lean into his.  Cas stirred almost immediately, his nose sniffing the side of Dean's neck.

"Dean?" he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey Cas. How are you feeling?  No offense, but you look awful."  Cas was looking ghostly pale again with a sweaty, flushed face.

"Hot.  Tired. A little head-achy."

"Hey, I'm going to get going," Charlie interrupted.  "Cas, we'll watch more Firefly when you're feeling better.  Dean, he's due for meds in an hour and a half.  Call me later!"   With a quick wave, she was out the door.

"Sorry you still feel like shit," Dean said.

Cas nodded, snuggling into his chest. "It sucks, Dean.  Being sick sucks."

"I know, buddy," Dean said, letting an arm slip around Cas's shoulders. "Fuck, Cas, you're really hot."

"So are you," Cas quipped, suddenly remembering Charlie's 'flirting' advice.

"No," Dean laughed.  "I mean, you are.  But I meant temperature-hot.  You're burning up. Lemme go find a thermometer."

Cas huffed impatiently as Dean headed for the bathroom.  He returned a moment later with a thermometer, which he made Cas stick under his tongue.

"One hundred and five," Dean announced.  "I think we should take you to the hospital, Cas."

"No.  Dean, hospitals aren't equipped to deal with angels. They'll sell my body to science or something.  I'm sure it will pass."

Dean grunted.  "Well if you're not going to the hospital, I'm going to run you a cool bath.  We really need to get your temperature down."

"Don't want to take a bath, Dean," Cas mumbled drowsily.  "I just want to sleep.  And for you to stay here with me."

"You can sleep after.  This is serious, Cas.  I'm going to run you a bath. I'll be right back."

"No," Cas whined.  "Don't go."  He nudged his lips against his neck again and planted some tiny kisses there, making Dean shiver.

"Cas... what are you..."

"Kissing you."

"Uh... why?" Dean asked nervously.

"Because I like it," he murmured tiredly, gently grazing his teeth against the soft skin of his neck. "Do  _you_  like it, Dean?"

"Umm..."

"Do you like it better when I do this..." He went back to trailing tiny, chaste kisses up to his earlobe.  "Or this?" he asked, opening his mouth a little and using his tongue to give some deeper, sucking kisses.

"Oh god," Dean rasped, panting heavily.  "They're... both nice..." he stuttered.

"Then I'll keep doing both," Cas muttered, closing his eyes and letting his hand slip down to Dean's groin where he desperately fondled at him. "Take it out," he pouted.  "Please?"

"We've got to get you in that bath," Dean croaked.  "I think you're delirious.  Just.. just stay right here for a minute," he managed.  "I promise I'll be right back."

Dean pulled away and scampered off to the bathroom as quickly as possible.   He was still panting heavily as he began filling the tub with cool water.   _Fuck_.  That had to be the fever talking, right?  Cas would never be that forward.  _Alright.  Pull yourself together. Just get him into the bath and you can go jerk off in your room._

"Okay, Cas.  Bath is ready.  Go soak for a bit and I'll check on you in a few."

Cas stared at him blankly.  "Tired, Dean."

"Cas, go."

Cas sighed and placed his feet on the floor, reeling a little as he sat up straight.  He stood, and immediately fell back down on the bed. Squinting his eyes shut to stop his head from spinning, he stood again on shaky legs and took a few steps, nearly falling forward if it weren't for Dean catching him.

"Ooookay," Dean said suddenly.  "I'm going to help you to the bathroom, okay?" he said, slipping his arm around Cas's waist.  "Hold onto me.  C'mon."

Cas gripped his shoulder tightly and they staggered into the hallway.

"Are you good from here?" Dean asked as he stood with Cas in the bathroom.

Cas blinked at him a few times and then closed his eyes again.  "Dizzy," he said.

"Alright," Dean said, putting his hands on his waist to steady him.  "Take your shirt off," he instructed.

Cas barely managed to do so without passing out, and he gripped the bathroom counter tightly to keep from falling over.

"I'm going to take your pants off for you.  You cool with that?"

Cas smiled lazily and nodded, leaning against the counter.

Dean nervously stripped his pants and shorts off and tried his best not to look.  Sure, he'd seen it before but Cas was kind of out of it right now and he just didn't feel right about gawking. Still, it was difficult not to notice.  "Cripes, Cas, you're sick.  Are you  _ever_  not aroused?" he mumbled.  C'mon, in the tub." He guided Cas to the edge of the bathtub and helped him step in.

"It's cold," Cas whimpered.

"It's not really that cold, it's that you're hot.  Sit down for a bit."

Cas grudgingly lowered himself down into the water, and Dean knelt next to him, gently pouring cups of water over his hair in an attempt to help him cool down.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing as Dean's fingers carded through his short, dark hair.    
  
When Cas's eyes finally opened a half hour later, Dean shoved the thermometer at him again.   
  
"Why are you looking at me so strangely?" Dean asked.   
  
"I... thought I was dreaming.  But I'm here, aren't I?" Cas fumbled awkwardly.  
  
Dean furrowed his brow in worry.  "You're not dreaming. You're really feverish though and pretty out of it.  Or you were. Lemme check your temperature."  
  
Cas obliged, wiping a hand over his face as if he was trying hard to remember something. "Did I try to force myself on you?"  
  
Dean laughed.  "I wouldn't say 'force' but you got a little handsy, yes.  Ninety-nine point nine," he said approvingly as he glanced at the thermometer. "You wanna get out now or soak a little longer?"   
  
"I'll get out," he said, "I think I should lie down again."   
  
Dean nodded and helped him out of the tub, dried him, and wrapped him in a fluffy bath towel. "We really need to get you some clothes, don't we?  Can't be mojo-ing that shit clean all the time, 'specially when you're sick," he mused.  "I'm sure I have a clean pair of boxers you can wear.  C'mon. Let's get you in bed."  
  
He led Cas back to his bed, and sat him on the edge, making sure he was steady this time.  "Don't move."  He rushed to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and returned with them, and helped Cas pull them on.  "Better?" he asked.   
  
Cas nodded, staring down at the boxer shorts Dean had chosen for him.  They were strewn with some band logo, Cas imagined.  'The Clash'.  He really needed to listen to more of Dean's music, he thought as he launched into another coughing fit.    
  
"Lie down," Dean urged, shoving him back onto the bed.   
  
"Will you stay?" Cas uttered weakly.   
  
"Yeah," Dean said, climbing into bed next to him.  "I'll stay. Sleep a little and I'll wake you when it's time for meds."  
  
"Thanks, Dean," Cas sighed, launching himself at him and curling into his shoulder.   
  
"Oh!  Um..." Dean reeled for a minute, completely thrown off-guard. Then he took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Cas's back.  "You're welcome," he whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Cas, my new bestie!  How are you feeling today?" Charlie sang into the phone.   
  
Castiel rolled over and shifted on his bed, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable.  Lying in bed for so long was really starting to bother his back.   "A bit better today," he said finally.  "The fever has gone down.  Thank you for coming yesterday.  I'm afraid I feel a little helpless when I'm in this state."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it.   Everybody does.  How'd things go after I left?" she asked slyly.    
  
"Oh.  Um. Well my fever was really high and Dean made me take a cool bath. I don't remember much leading up to it, but I think I tried to kiss him again," he said, suddenly feeling a bit mortified.   
  
"You don't remember?  Were you that out of it?"  
  
"Mmmhmm.  Dean called me 'delirious'.  He said my temperature was a hundred and five.  I guess that's bad?"  
  
"Shit, yeah it is.  I should have taken you to the hospital!  God, I'm sorry, Cas!"  
  
"It's okay. I don't do hospitals anyway.  So I remember being in the bath, but I don't remember getting there.  Dean must have put me in.  Then he walked me to bed and I slept some more."  
  
"That's it?  Dammit!" Charlie yelled.   
  
"He did stay while I slept though. I may have cuddled up to him."  
  
Charlie broke into a huge grin that Cas could practically hear over the phone.  "That's more like it!  But cripes he moves slow.  I know how we can snap him out of his denial..." she said thoughtfully.   
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy.  Make him think someone else is into you.  I don't know if you know this, but Dean can be super-jealous."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes in a surprisingly human gesture.  "Please.  He wouldn't buy it.  Who would possibly be interested in  _me_?  A thousands-of-years-old, socially-awkward, fumbling virgin.  A weak, has-been angel who has to take a  _pee break_  every few hours," he huffed, slumping down into his pillow.    
  
"Did you just pull a Dean Winchester on me?" Charlie asked, her usually cheerful voice suddenly sounding angry. "Don't you  _dare_  pull that 'I don't deserve to be loved' bullshit with me, Castiel.   _You_ , are a catch.   I've said to Dean many times if I swung that way I'd be all over you.  And I mean,  _all_  over you."  
  
"Charlie..." Cas squeaked, embarrassed.   
  
"It's true!  You're the total package!   You're sweet and kind, and quirky and funny.  Your awkwardness is totally endearing.  You're smart as hell, and bonus, you've got a rock-hard bod under there!  Seriously, who would have known?  You boys and your layers.  You're like my dream guy!  If I liked guys, that is."    
  
Cas didn't say anything, just let his face redden again as Charlie continued.   
  
"So have you been practicing your flirting?" she teased.   
  
"Not really.  I don't even know how to flirt."  
  
Charlie huffed.  "It's easy.  Just... compliment him on something.  Maybe something he's wearing.  Oh!  Or his car, his taste in music. And throw in an little innuendo here and there."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Just try it.  And if that doesn't work, I'm implementing the jealousy plan!  Hey, I've gotta get going. But let me know how it goes, okay?"  
  
"Okay.  Thanks for calling, Charlie."  
  
"Later!"  
  
Cas hung up his phone and sat up to stretch his aching back and shoulders.  He was tired of being in bed already, but he still felt weak and achy.    
  
It seemed awfully quiet in the bunker, and he wondered if Sam and Dean were home. Regardless, he was feeling rather famished, so he shrugged on one of Dean's t-shirts and a pair of jeans that Charlie had found for him and made his way down to the kitchen for some food.   
  
"Hey, Cas.  I was just coming up to check on you," Dean said as he entered the kitchen.  "Is that my Zeppelin shirt?" he asked suddenly.    
  
"I um, yes.  Charlie suggested I borrow some clothes until I get some of my own. I hope that's okay."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. It's just weird seeing you in jeans and stuff," he said, staring a little too hard as he gave him a once-over.  
  
"Guess you could say I finally got in your pants," Cas smirked, reciting his carefully rehearsed line Charlie had texted him.   
  
Dean let out a choked laugh and covered his mouth as he face reddened. "Do you even know what that means?"  
  
Cas just quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled shyly. "I guess you've been working on the car?"  
  
Dean was clad in an old pair of sweatpants and a torn white t-shirt, which was covered in grease and oil.  "Uh.  Yeah," he said, still trying to recover.  "She seemed to be leaking oil a bit.  How are you feelin'?" he asked as he washed his greasy hands in the sink, then dried them with a paper towel.   
  
"Better than yesterday but still exhausted," Cas sighed as he reached for a box of apple cinnamon oatmeal.  Dean abruptly took it out of his hands.  "I'll make it.  Go sit on the couch. Get comfy.  I'll bring it in to you."  Usually Cas would have argued that he was perfectly capable of reading a box and preparing his own breakfast, but today he was too weak and tired to care, so he muttered a 'thank you' as he retreated to the living room.  
  
"You still look flushed," Dean observed as he handed Cas his oatmeal and a glass of water.  He sat down on the other end of the couch and flicked the TV on, turning it to the classic rock music channel.   
  
"I'm a little warm.  Not as bad as last night.  Where's Sam?" Cas asked, suddenly realizing they seemed to be alone today.   
  
"Library. I stayed home so I could check on you. You had me worried for a bit there last night.  Highest fever I've ever had was one-oh-three."  
  
Cas nodded and quietly ate his oatmeal, suddenly thinking about Charlie's advice.  "That's a lovely outfit you have on today, Dean," he said, his face burning as he quickly turned back to his breakfast.   
  
Dean looked down at his torn and stained work clothes and shot him a funny look.  "You sure you're feeling okay, Cas?"  
  
"I... I'm fine. No.  I'm sorry.  Maybe I'm still a bit woozy," Cas managed as he silently chastised himself.    
  
Dean scooted toward him and took his empty bowl away, setting it on the coffee table.  "Stay still," he said as he inched in closer.   
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Shhhh,"  Dean quieted him, as his lips pressed softly to Cas's forehead.    
  
Cas took a shaky breath, thinking that if he were braver, he'd latch his lips right onto the column of Dean's neck that was an inch from his mouth.  He was suddenly overwhelmed as the smell of Dean pervaded his nostrils, as his body heat radiated just an inch from his face.  Dean pulled back with a concerned look on his face.  "You're warm again."  
  
"What was that?" Cas asked breathlessly.  
  
Dean laughed quietly.  "Sorry.  Feeling your temperature.  Something my mom used to do.  It's like the lips are more sensitive to the heat or something.  I don't know.  It was either your forehead or your neck," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe you should try my neck too.  Just in case."  
  
Dean paused and his eyes widened.  "...you really want my lips on your neck, angel?" .   
  
Cas had a 'holy shit' moment as he realized Dean was flirting with him. He stared at Dean with unflinching blue eyes and nodded his head.   
  
Dean made a pleased growl as he shoved his face into the crook of Cas's neck, gently sucking little kisses before grazing and tugging his earlobe with his teeth.  He nosed behind his ear, sniffing and nuzzling into Cas's hair before pressing a line of kisses down his jaw and over his chin.    
  
Cas had never done this before, but it seemed the most natural thing in the world for him to shift from his seated position to a reclining one, sliding his legs onto the couch and pulling Dean down on top of him as he did. Dean growled again and wedged himself between Cas's legs as they entwined around his, holding him firmly in place.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Cas," he whispered, just before he mashed his lips against his in a savagely desperate kiss.    
  
Cas's head was spinning.  Dean was an experienced kisser and he was pulling no punches, sucking Cas's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it, teasing along the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He urged Cas's tongue to entwine with his as he licked into him forcefully.  Cas let his arms wrap around Dean's neck, arching his back and moaning as the sensation of kissing became too much to bear. He needed something, anything to rub against.  The world stopped spinning around him, and Cas was aware of nothing but Dean; the smell of him, the sight of him, the feeling of his hands on his face, the taste of his mouth.    
  
Then suddenly it was all gone.   
  
Dean jumped up as if he had been electrocuted, and backed himself up to the far end of the couch.  "Shit.  Holy shit, Cas. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.  I..."  
  
"Dean.  It's okay." Cas said calmly.   
  
"No!  No it's not, Cas!  Jesus, you're my friend. Friends don't do that shit!  Not to mention that you're sick... maybe you're as delirious as you were last night and you won't even remember this.  Oh god, I fucked up..."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Shit, shit, shit."  
  
"Dean!"  Cas yelled. "Stop."  
  
"But Cas..."  
  
"Stop," he said firmly.  
  
Dean stared at him uncertainly.  "I don't know how to fix this," he fumbled.   
  
"Like this."  Cas crawled across the couch and sat next to him, leaning back against Dean's chest and stretching out his legs.  He grabbed his arm and wrapped it around himself.  "Take a deep breath.  Just relax," he said sleepily.   
  
Dean's muscles seemed to soften slightly as he closed his eyes and drew in a deep, shuddering breath.   
  
"Just let it go, Dean."  
  
Dean sat there silently, taking a few breaths before opening his eyes.  "Thanks, Cas," he finally whispered.   
  
Cas nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling in closer before he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Charlie," Sam said, looking up from his laptop as she let herself into the bunker. "Dean's still sleeping. You're welcome to try to wake him."

"Actually I'm here for Cas today," Charlie said. "Since he's feeling better, I'm taking him shopping. We need to get that boy some clothes."

Sam nodded and took a long sip from his coffee. "That's a good idea. Don't know why I never thought about it.

"He's not in bed with Dean, is he?" she snorted. "I don't want to interrupt anything..."

Sam burst into laughter. "Finally gonna let me in on your little secret, huh?"

"Oh, come on. Dean told me you knew!"

"Yeah. He told me. Kind of. I mean, he told me they're just friends. Whatever. I caught them in bed together again yesterday. I mean, I don't think they're doin' it, but it's still a little weird, right?"

"Totally. He's in so much denial, it's ridiculous. Do you know he kissed Cas the other day?"

Sam nearly choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Shhh. Cas told me. And then Dean freaked the hell out," she laughed. "So I had a thought..."

"Shit, you've got that scheming look..."

Charlie grinned. "I want to make him think someone else is interested in Cas."

"Oh god, he'll kill you... who do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I mean, I thought about taking him to some bar and asking a random guy to hit on him. But we'd need Dean to see it... or since they're 'just friends', I could offer to take Cas out to the club to help him get laid," she snorted.

Sam shook his head. "You are pure evil, Charlie Bradbury."

"C'mon, it's for his own good! The thing is, I'd have to get Dean to come with us, which might be difficult... oh my god, we should pretend _you_ have a crush on Cas!"

Sam snorted. "I love the guy. I do. But Cas and I have a kind of awkward friendship. Even if I were into guys, Dean would never believe it."

"Right. Forgot you have that whole straight-as-an-arrow thing going for you," Charlie sighed.

"Sorry," he grimaced. "I mean, I'd totally do it. I just don't think he'd buy it."

"Yeah, you're probably right... but me, on the other hand..."

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You're gonna pretend you have a thing for Cas? Same problem, Charlie. You aren't into guys either."

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah. But he knows I dated plenty of guys before I figured shit out. And I'm always trying to explain to him that sexuality is fluid... I mean, who knows. I _could_ fall in love with a guy. I don't see it happening, but I'm open to it."

Sam nodded. "I know what you mean. I think I feel the same way. It doesn't freak me out. I don't see it happening but I'm not against it."

"Sexual fluidity, Sam. I knew I liked you. Anyway, what if I asked Dean if he's cool with Cas and I dating since they're 'just friends'?  It'll totally put him on the spot.  He's either going to have to admit things, or let me take Cas out... which will in turn drive him insane," she grinned.

"Do it," Sam laughed. "Just remind me to not be home when you spring this on him."

Charlie beamed and shot him a thumbs-up. "'Operation Angel' is a 'go'."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie sat down on the plush couch outside the dressing room and kicked her feet up on the table. "Fashion show!" she proclaimed as Cas walked into the room with an armload of clothing Charlie had helped him pick out. "Try the jeans on first!" she exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Cas came out of the dressing room clad in a well-worn looking pair of faded jeans and nothing else.

Charlie let out a low wolf-whistle. "Wow. As much as I'm enjoyin' the view, I think you have to have a shirt on in here," she grinned.

Cas flushed. "Oh. I'm sorry. You said try the jeans, so..."

"It's okay. I should have been more specific," Charlie interrupted. "They look great though. Turn around," she ordered.

Cas turned on his heel and spun, and Charlie purred her approval. "Yep. Those are the ones. They make your ass look amazing."

"Charlie!"

"Well they do! Give him somethin' to look at instead of hiding it under that trenchcoat!"

Cas hid his blushing face and Charlie laughed. "Go try a few shirts on with those pants," she instructed, choosing her words more carefully this time.

A half-hour later, with an armload of tees and jeans, Charlie suddenly paused. "You're comfortable in all this stuff, right Cas?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, I like them. I'm not sure it's my... style, as you say. But it's comfortable enough."

"Well, let's find you something else. What's your style?"

"I'm not sure," he said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it before. I'm not sure my style is available at the Hot Topical."

Charlie stifled a laugh. "Well there are lots more stores in the mall. Let's pay for this stuff and take a walk."

Cas walked out with his bag, happily swinging his purchases and Charlie couldn't help but grin. His excitement was infectious. This was probably the first time they guy had owned any sort of material possessions and it was kind of cute to watch him discerningly picking through the racks. "There," he pointed suddenly.

Charlie stopped in her tracks and glanced over at the GAP store he was pointing to. She eyed up the rows of neatly pressed khakis and impeccably crisp button-down shirts. "Yeah, you're right, Cas. This is definitely 'you'. Let's get you some more clothes."

Cas walked around the store slowly, taking in all of the offerings before he selected a few pairs of khaki pants, a sweater vest, and a few button-downs that Charlie agreed would look good with either the khakis or open over his jeans and tees. Charlie directed him to the racks of socks and underwear and he chose a few pairs of boxer shorts along with a dozen pairs of novelty socks, one of which had tiny bees on them which seemed to make him extremely pleased. He paused in choosing between three pair of shoes - black high-top canvas sneakers, brown hiking boots, and a sensible brown pair of loafers. Charlie snatched them all and added them to their bill.

"Do we need anything else?" Charlie asked as they carried their bags through the food court.

"I don't think so. Thank you, Charlie. Having my own clothing makes me very happy," he said, somewhat distracted as his eyes trailed off to the left. Charlie followed his gaze to the leather store, where he seemed to be eyeing up a slim-fitting dark brown motorcycle jacket.

"You like that?" she pointed.

"Very much," Cas nodded.

"Go try it on."

"No, Charlie. We've bought enough today," he protested.

"Cas... it's not like I'm paying for it you know," she winked.

Cas bit his lip as he looked longingly at the jacket. "If you're sure..."

Charlie couldn't help but smile as Cas insisted on wearing the jacket out of the store. "That's a gorgeous jacket," she swooned. "And it's so classic! It'll go with everything. Cas nodded happily, with a new spring in his step that wasn't there before. "Look at you, Mr. Confidence!" she teased.

"Thank you, Charlie. I can't tell you how happy this makes me," he fumbled.

"Aw, Cas. You're welcome. Let's get you home and into these new clothes... so we can get Dean to take you out of them!"

"Charlie!" he blushed.

She grinned. "I'm going to go ahead with the jealousy plan," she winked. "I'm going to tell him I have a _huge_ crush on you. And since you guys are 'just friends' I'm going to ask him if he'd mind me going out with you."

Cas sat there quietly for a moment. "Do you really think that will work?"

"Sweetie, I guarantee it."


	13. Chapter 13

Cas slipped into his new jeans and topped them with the worn-looking AC/DC t-shirt Charlie had picked out.  He took the tags off of the grey plaid button-down shirt and slid it on too, leaving it open.  Charlie had called the look 'very hunter-esque', which he assumed was a good thing.  He looked in the mirror and cocked his head, studying himself.  He looked... good.  It was strange to not be in his usual three-piece suit, but he had to admit this was far more comfortable.  He turned around and looked over his shoulder.  He wasn't sure why Charlie had been so excited about his ass, though he supposed it was much easier to make out his form in the denim than his ill-fitting suit pants.

The boys would be back from another hunt soon, so he strolled downstairs to the kitchen and began assembling a stack of turkey sandwiches for dinner.  Sandwiches were really the only thing he was good at making, so he hoped it would suffice.   He let his mind wander as he worked, humming a little as he thought about Charlie's plan.  _It'll never work_ , he thought, but he was starting to feel a little desperate, so it was worth a shot.  He sighed as he returned to the refrigerator for the mayonnaise.  Part of him was starting to wonder if Dean was really in denial after all.  Maybe he just wasn't interested in him that way.    
  
No. He didn't want to think about that.  He just wanted to think about touching, and snuggling up to him in bed... and the way Dean had  _kissed_  him the other day. He was sure he hadn't imagined how desperate and needy that was.  The way he ran his fingers through his hair and shoved into his mouth like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted...  Damn it, now he was aroused again, and  _of course_  it happened at the worst possible moment as he heard the front door open.

"Cas?" Dean's voice yelled.  "It's just us.  We're home."

"In the kitchen," Cas called back.

Sam strolled in first, offering a warm smile and a 'hello'.   Dean, however, stopped in his tracks for a moment as he took a long look at Cas's ass in his new jeans. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas said as he turned around.

"H... hey Cas," Dean floundered, his eyes suddenly drawn to the bulge in the front of those jeans.

"Subtle," Sam said quietly as he elbowed him, and Dean frowned. "How was your day out with Charlie, Cas?" Sam asked.

"It was good.  I think Charlie and I are becoming good friends," Cas said thoughtfully.

"That's... great," Dean said finally.  He was glad that his two best friends were getting along, but he felt a weird pang of irrational jealousy that he couldn't quite explain. "You look good," he said suddenly.  "The clothes, I mean."

"Thank you," Cas flushed.  "I made some sandwiches if you're hungry," he said, taking some plates and the tray of food out to the library where they usually ate.   Sam grabbed a big bag of chips and a round of beers for them and they huddled around the table for a quick dinner.

"Thanks for this, Cas.  This is great," Sam said.  "Isn't it, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean said, still staring intently at Cas.  "Perfect."

Sam huffed loudly and rolled his eyes. "You know, the new Doctor Who is on in five minutes..."

"Shit! I almost forgot!" Dean exclaimed, snapping out of his trance.  "Wanna come watch it in the living room with me, Cas?"

"Sure," Cas shrugged.

"Actually, I have a lot of research to do tonight.  Any chance you guys can take it upstairs?  I could really use the quiet," Sam said.

Dean, suddenly realizing what Sam was up to, turned his head and shot him an unimpressed look. The living room was far enough away from the library that the sound wouldn't bother him.  "Really?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "You're gonna miss the beginning."

Dean shot him his best bitchface and grabbed Cas's arm.  "C'mon, Cas."  They took their dinner and their beers upstairs and crashed out on Dean's bed.

Cas ate his dinner quietly while trying to figure out what was happening on the show.  He'd never watched Doctor Who and there was an awful lot of silliness going on.  Dean, however, was clearly engrossed.

"I miss Amy Pond," Dean sighed.  "Always did have a thing for gingers..."

Cas frowned.  "Like Charlie?"

Dean laughed at the confused expression on Cas's face. "No. I mean, yes, redheads like Charlie.  But not Charlie.  That would be weird."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

Cas nodded.  _And you could never like your friend that way_ , he thought to himself bitterly. He rolled over and put his plate on the nightstand, then sat up and yanked his plaid shirt off. He was feeling way too warm all of a sudden.  He couldn't decide if it was from feeling angry and embarrassed or because he was  _still_  aroused. Being in Dean's bedroom, lying on his bed wasn't helping.  Everything smelled like Dean. He let out an annoyed huff and propped a few pillows behind his head and tried to lay down.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Fine," he said flatly.

"Well you don't look fine," Dean said as he sat up.  "Talk to me. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing.  I guess I'm just tired," Cas lied.

Dean gave him a disbelieving look.  "Huh.  You wanna sleep?"

Cas shook his head 'no'.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, as Dean scrambled for something else to say.

"I like your shirt," he said finally. 

"Thanks."

Dean sighed.  "Do you want me to take care of that?" he said, motioning to the bulge in Cas's jeans.  "Because you've been up for hours and that thing's gotta be achin' by now."

"What?  No!  Dean!"

"Just thought maybe that's why you're in a mood."

"I'm not in a mood!"  If he wasn't in a mood before, he sure as hell was now.

"Okay, okay," Dean said, putting his hands up.  "I'm sorry.  Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No," Cas buried his head deeper into the pillow, frustrated. "I'm sorry.  Maybe I  _am_  in a 'mood'.  I should just go to bed I guess."

"Well... you're welcome to hang out here as long as you want."

"Thanks, but I should try to sleep."

"Well kick your pants off and sleep," Dean shrugged. "You can fall asleep here if you want."  Dean snapped the TV off and popped a Led Zeppelin disk into his stereo, turning the volume down low.

He knew he'd probably regret it later, but Cas decided that sounded like a good idea, so he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and lifted his hips to pull them down and Dean helped him pull them off.

"Comfy?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

"Good."  He strolled over to the light switch and flicked off, kicked his own jeans off, and crawled into bed.  "C'mere," he said, pulling Cas's arm until Cas rolled on his side and placed his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Shhh."  He slipped his arm around Cas's back and let his other hand slip through the short dark strands of his hair. "Sorry you're feelin' crappy."  
  
Cas relaxed ever so slightly, but his head was swimming with all of the mixed signals Dean seemed to be throwing.  He snuggled in close but he wasn't sure if he was feeling happy or angry or sad... mostly he was just frustrated.   
  
Dean slid his hand down Cas's shoulder, down his arm, and paused to caress his hip.   
  
"Hey Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure I can't... you know?"

"Dean, why would you even want to?"

"Um... I told you.  You've been hard for hours.  Gotta be uncomfortable at least.  Let me help."

"I thought it wasn't appropriate for friends to do this," Cas grumbled, a bit too harshly.

"So maybe we  _can_ be friends with benefits," Dean breathed. "Just let me help you."  Dean's fingers were toying at his waistband and Cas's willpower was quickly slipping.  
  
"O...Okay," Cas stuttered.

Dean grinned and hurriedly yanked his boxers off.

A while later, Cas was exhausted and spooned in front of Dean with an arm wrapped around his waist.  He never realized just how much energy giving and receiving a blowjob required. Dean was already blissfully asleep, and Cas was just about to drift off when Dean mumbled in his ear.

"Want you, Cas.  Want you so much."

"Dean?" Cas said, elbowing him a little.

"Hrmm?" Dean yelped as he was jolted awake.  "What?  What's wrong?"

"You were talking in your sleep."  
  
"Mmm.  Sorry," he said, curling up tighter.  Dean's phone suddenly chirped out from the nightstand and he groaned before rolling over to look at it.   
  
_SMS from Charlie: Call me when you wake up. We need to talk._  
  
"Charlie can wait," he mumbled, as he wrapped his body back around Cas and nuzzled into his hair. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
_This isn't so bad.  God, I'm so comfortable,_ Dean thought.He didn't want to open his eyes just yet, so he just sighed and stretched contentedly. Cas squeaked in disapproval and huddled in closer, burying his nose in Dean's neck.   
  
_Yeah.  We can totally make a friends with benefits thing work, right?  Because I could get used to this. Wait, friends with benefits probably doesn't include snuggling.  Snuggling is probably getting into relationship territory.  Shit._  
  
He nosed gently at Cas's hair, sniffing and taking in every bit of Cas that he could.  He smelled like Dean's shampoo, which made him feel strangely giddy.  
  
_Why do I want to be so touchy-feely with him?_ Dean had had a few relationships, and plenty of one-night stands, but he'd never felt so compelled to  _touch_  all the time. Even with Lisa he had never been like this.   _Maybe I'm falling for the guy. Maybe I'm in love with Cas._ Shit _._ Where did that come from?    
  
_No.  Even if I am, it can't happen.  I've fucked up every relationship I've ever had. I don't need to go fucking up a friendship too.  Even though our friendship is already pretty fucked up... Why the hell would Cas would want to be with me, anyway?  I kind of have a track record for being a major league screw-up. We're friends. Yeah.  Friends with benefits I guess I can handle._  
  
Dean's phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts before they could consume him.   He grumbled and reached for his phone, eliciting a low growl from Cas, who tightened his grip on him again.    
  
"What's up, Charlie?"  
  
"You finally, I guess.  I've been texting you all morning. It's one in the afternoon!"  
  
"Sorry, I was tired.  I slept in late."  
  
"Yeah well.  We need to talk and I don't even know where to start," she said nervously.    
  
Dean sat up and Cas opened his eyes, shooting him an unintentional scowl as he pulled the covers up around him to make up for the loss of Dean's body heat.  He just tousled Cas's messy hair playfully and made his way to the bathroom for some privacy.   
  
"What's wrong?  Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah.  No.  I don't know," Charlie sighed.  "I'm so confused right now."  
  
"Talk to me, kiddo."  
  
"Dean... what's going on with you and Cas?  Tell me the truth."  
  
"Nothing!  I told you.  We're friends.  So we've fooled around a few times.  Why is this relevant?"  
  
Charlie let out a shaky exhale.  "You're not in love with him?  Really?"  
  
"No.  I'm not in love with him.  What are you getting at?"  Dean asked, somewhat annoyed. He was tired of having to explain himself.   
  
"Well you know how Cas and I have been hanging out lately?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I've really been getting to know him and... shit, I think I have a thing for Cas," she said, cringing.   
  
Dean laughed.  "Very funny, Charlie."  
  
"Dean, I'm serious.  I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."  
  
Dean rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand.  It was way too early for this shit.  "Charlie, what are you talking about?  You're not even into guys."  
  
"Well, yeah.  But Cas is different.  I  _really_  like him, Dean.  You know I've dated guys before, right?  I'm not exactly a gold star over here.  I think Cas could be my exception. Ohmygod, he's so perfect.  I really think I can make this work."  
  
Dean suddenly felt like he had been sucker punched. He was suffocating as all the breath rushed from his lungs at once.   _What the hell?  This is not happening._ "I.. I thought you totally 'shipped' Cas and me..." he stuttered.   
  
"I did!  I do!  But you're not interested in Cas like that, right?  I mean, if you're not interested, I just figured you'd probably be okay with him dating someone else?"  
  
_No.  Hell no._   Why the hell did he have the overwhelming urge to punch the damn mirror right now?  
  
"You  _are_  just friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he croaked.    
  
"So... you're okay with this?"  
  
Dean suddenly tasted something sharp and metallic, realizing a second later that he had been chewing on his bottom lip so hard it had begun bleeding.   "It doesn't matter what I think.  Cas is his own person. He can make his own decisions."  
  
"I know.  But I won't do this if it upsets you."  
  
"I'm fine," he said indignantly, his chest burning with anger.  "It's up to Cas, Charlie.  Hey, I've got to get going.  I'm sure Sam has a job lined up for us today."  
  
"Okay.  Well if you're sure.  Tell Cas I'll be over in an hour or so. I want to take him to a movie today."  
  
"Yeah.  Sure.  See ya."  Dean clicked off his phone without waiting for Charlie to respond.   
  
_What the fuck.  What the hell is wrong with me?   Cas and I are friends.  No reason he shouldn't be able to date someone else, right?  And how can I be mad?  It's Charlie. I can't stay mad at her.  I mean, I can't blame her.  It's not like we're a fuckin' couple or anything... Why the hell do I feel like i'm going to throw up?  Goddamn it. I think I'm in love with Cas._  
  
He stumbled to the toilet and fell to his knees, dry-heaving until his ribs hurt.   
  
After pulling himself together as best he could, he made his way back to the bedroom where Cas was awake now, stretched languidly across the bed.    
  
"Morning," Cas said warmly.   
  
"Hey.  Get dressed.  Charlie will be here in an hour," he said flatly as he picked up Cas's jeans and tossed them at him.   
  
Cas sat up, squinting confusedly.  "Dean?  Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine.  Come on, get up.  Don't want to keep Charlie waiting."  
  
Cas was staring at him like he had just kicked his puppy, and Dean couldn't bear to look at him.  "Sorry, Cas.  I gotta go out.  Got some stuff to do.  See you later."  He hurried down to the garage and got in his car, where he finally allowed himself to freak the hell out.   
  
"Fuck!"  He punched the steering wheel, then slumped and pressed his forehead to it, taking a few deep breaths. He sat there motionless for a while, panting until his breath finally returned to normal.  Steeling his jaw, he started the car, cranked up the radio, and headed to the nearest open bar. 


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe that emotionally-stunted bastard didn't crack!" Charlie yelled as she walked into the bunker.  Sam tried to bite back a laugh, because even Charlie's 'angry' voice was the vocal equivalent of sunshine and rainbows.

"Oh, I believe it," Sam said.  "Do you not know who you're dealing with here?  He's master of denial, has awful self-esteem issues, and doesn't believe he's worthy of love.  Not to mention he's really bad with feelings, and he's incapable of sucking up his pride and admitting he might be wrong."

"Gee, don't make him sound like such a catch, Sam," Charlie grimaced, motioning to Cas.

"No, I don't mean... well, you know how he is!  He doesn't think he deserves anything good, which is completely messed up because my brother is one of the most selfless, loyal, kindest people in the world."

"Awww," Charlie swooned, "I'd flash my puppy eyes but mine pale in comparison to you and Cas."

Cas picked nervously at the seam of his t-shirt as he listened to their banter.  "I told you this wouldn't work, Charlie," he sighed.

Sam nudged his shoulder.  "Don't be so sure, Cas. He took off, right?  I'm going to guess he's at the closest bar drinking his troubles away.  This is step one of the Dean Winchester breakdown.  He'll come around.  He'll be a completely miserable bastard first of course, but he'll come around."

Cas nodded uncertainly.

"Well boys, I don't  _really_  have any plans today," Charlie sighed.  "Anyone wanna watch Game of Thrones?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What can I get you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Double shot of Jack, and keep 'em comin.'"

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but returned and placed the glass of whiskey in front of him. "Little early to be hitting the drink so hard, isn't it?"

Dean glared at the man, shooting daggers with his eyes.  "Didn't ask for your opinion, asshole, just do your job."

Putting his hands up in surrender, he quickly backed away.  Dean downed his first drink in a few seconds and tapped his glass on the counter.

"Look," the bartender said, as he stepped forward again to refill Dean's glass. "I'm sorry. I'm guessing you're having a shit day and that probably didn't help."

Dean stared at the drink in front of him.  "Can say that again," he mumbled.

"It's just that usually I say something like that and people want to talk about it.  So, you know, it's three in the afternoon and we're not busy, so if you want to get something off your chest, I've got time."

"Playin' the part of the therapist bartender, huh?"

The man shrugged.  "I'm Jeff, by the way."

"Dean," he said, holding out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you.  So," he said, folding his arms and leaning on the counter. "Feel like talkin'?  Whats buggin' you, Dean?"

Dean shook his head.  "Nah.  It's... I don't know.  It's complicated."

"Most big problems are," Jeff started.  "Sometimes talking through them helps.  And sometimes it's easier talking to a stranger."

Dean downed his second drink, barely setting it down before Jeff had refilled it. "Not much to talk about really. I fucked up big-time. Spent a whole lot of time denying something, and I was too damn stubborn to admit I was wrong. Now of course, I'm too late to fix things."

Jeff stared at him for a minute.  "You're gay?"

"What?  No, I..."

"Bi then?"

"I... I don't know.  Maybe?  Why the hell are you asking?"

Jeff shrugged again.  "I don't know.  Between looking heartbroken and the whole bit about denial and not admitting things,  I just guessed.  Hits a little close to home."

"Huh," Dean huffed. "Am I that obvious?."

"No offense, dude, but you look absolutely lovesick."

Dean sighed.  "Well fuck."

"Want my advice?" Jeff asked, as he filled Dean's glass again.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Tell him. I don't know what you mean about it being too late, but you'll never know until you tell him."

Dean shook his head.  "You don't understand.  I spent all this time saying we were just friends, and now my other best friend thinks she's falling in love with him."

"Shit, that's rough," Jeff said, furrowing his brow in concern.  "I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to talk to them both.  The sooner the better."

"Yeah, I know," Dean sighed.  "Easier said than done.  What if he rejects me, man?  And what the hell is she gonna think?  Either way it looks like I'm out two friends here."

"Well if they  _do_  date, it's going to strain your relationship with them anyway.  Is it really better to sit around and wonder for the rest of your life?  Is he worth fighting for or what?"

Dean bowed his head, staring at his empty whiskey glass.  " _Touché_."

Jeff smiled sadly.  "You know I've gotta cut you off, right?  But stick around. You're gonna need something to soak up all that alcohol and Joe back there makes a hell of a burger.  On the house," he winked.

Dean smiled. "You're alright, Jeff."

 

Dean chewed his burger somberly.  The alcohol was starting to hit him hard, and he wasn't ready to go home yet.  The bartender's advice was all well and good, but he wasn't looking forward to actually  _doing_  it.  It was going to be hard enough to admit his feelings to Cas, but now he had to admit to Charlie that he was an avoidant ass too.

_How the fuck do I get myself into these things?_

He was still angry, but mostly he was angry at himself.  He couldn't really blame Charlie for falling for the nerdy little angel when he had continuously proclaimed himself uninterested.  Honestly, he was scared shitless at how she was going to take the news.  She was probably out with Cas right now.  His stomach lurched at the thought and he rubbed at his temples nervously.

As much as he needed the liquid courage to manage this, he currently was way too fucking hammered to think straight.   _Should have taken that advice on the hard liquor._  Still, when Jeff's shift was over a few hours later, Dean managed to talk the next bartender into serving him a few more. _  
  
_The sky was getting dark and Dean was crashed out on the back seat of the Impala, wasted, and still sure as hell not ready to go home.  His phone had rung a dozen times in the last few hours, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he curled up on the seat and let his eyes close until he was rudely awakened by Sam beating on the window.  
  
"What the fuck, Dean?  Can't answer your damn phone?" Sam snarled as he flung open the door. Dean sat up slowly, squinting up at him.   
  
"Didn't feel like talkin', Sammy," Dean grumbled. "What the hell are you doing here?  How did you even get here?"  
  
"I took a cab.  No offense, but you're pretty predictable when you're pissed.  What going on anyway?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Sam."  
  
"I'm just guessing here, but I assume that's what got you into this mess in the first place.  Come on, get in the front seat and give me the keys."    
  
Dean slid out of the back and stumbled his way to the passenger side, crashing down onto the long bench seat.  "Charlie isn't there, is she?"  he mumbled.   
  
"No.  She and Cas are at her place," Sam said as he maneuvered the car out on to the main road.   
  
"What?" Dean asked, feeling a lump rise in his throat.   
  
"Finishing their Firefly marathon or something.  Why?"  
  
Dean suddenly slumped forward.  "Oh god," he sputtered.  "I fucked up, Sammy.  Goddamn it, I fucked up. Pull over."  
  
Sam quickly whipped the car over to the side of the road where Dean stumbled out to vomit a few times before collapsing weakly back into his seat.   
  
"You okay?" Sam asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Dean shook his head 'no'. "I think I'm in love with Cas.  And I fucked around too long and now Charlie..." he wheezed.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey.  Calm down.  You're shaking.  Take a deep breath."  
  
"Why am I like this, Sam?  Why do I fuck up everything I touch?"  
  
"You don't fuck up everything you touch.  You save lives, Dean. Every day.  At the expense of your own.  You don't think that accounts for something?"  
  
Dean looked out his window sullenly.  "Yeah well I sure fuck up a lot."  
  
"We all fuck up a lot," Sam said.  "It's called being human.  The difference is, you blame yourself for every little thing you can't control.  And for whatever reason, you constantly feel like you have to punish yourself.  So when something good comes along, you immediately self-sabotage, whether it's intentional or not.  And that's complete and utter bullshit!  Dammit, Dean, this is something you  _can_  control. So go fucking  _do_  something about it."  Sam was panting a little from his outburst, and he angrily slammed the car into gear.   
  
"Maybe it  _was_  something I could control. But it's too late now.  Charlie..."  
  
"Shut up, Dean.  You're going to talk to Charlie when you get home, and you're going to come clean, got it?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No fucking buts!  Just sit down and talk to her, man.  And then talk to Cas."  
  
"Easier said than done," Dean pouted.   
  
"I know," Sam said, finally softening his voice.  "But it's time to stop fucking this one up, Dean."


	16. Chapter 16

_SMS to Charlie:  Charlie?  Can you come over?_  
_SMS from Charlie:  Of course. On my way, Dean._  
  
The effect of the alcohol was finally starting to wear off a little by the time Dean got up the courage to text Charlie.    
  
"Dean.  Stop pacing.  Sit down," Sam said, as he watched Dean circle the room for the fourth time. "Everything's gonna be alright."  
  
Dean huffed and settled down in the old recliner.  It creaked as he shifted nervously back and forth, and Sam sighed.  
  
The bunker door opened and Charlie let herself in.  For a brief moment, Sam couldn't decide if Dean would charge at her or bolt. Somehow he managed to stay put.  
  
"Hey Dean," she said softly.   
  
"Hey. Can we talk? Upstairs?"  
  
She nodded and glanced at Sam for support, then followed Dean up to his bedroom.    
  
"So..." Dean said as he slumped down on the corner of his bed.  "Look, Charlie, about Cas..."  
  
"Dean?  I know."  
  
"No, listen.  I've been..."  
  
"Dean," Charlie said, firmly this time. "I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Charlie looked up at him sadly and shook her head.  "I'm not in love with Cas. I said that to light a fire under your ass to get you to admit that  _you_  love him."  
  
Dean pulled away, looking absolutely blindsided by this revelation.  He sat there for what felt like an eternity before he said anything.   
  
"Why the hell would you do that?" he finally managed.   
  
Charlie sighed.  "I know!  It was an awful thing to do.  And I'm sorry.  I am.  But Dean... It's been three years, sweetie.  For three years you've been flirting and making eyes at him... and now with all the physical stuff, you're to a point where you're messing with his emotions too. I couldn't take it anymore.  It's  _heartbreaking_  to watch the two of you pining over each other.  I know the whole coming-to-terms-with-your-sexuality-thing is difficult.  God, do I know!  I mean, how many times have we talked about it?  I just feel like you would have tortured yourself forever rather than admit it, because that's what you  _do_.   For some sick reason, you don't think you deserve good things.  But you do, Dean."  
  
"You really think Cas has been pining over me?"  
  
Charlie burst out laughing.  "Seriously?  All that, and that's the one thing you latch on to?"  
  
Dean shrugged sheepishly.   
  
"Look at you, you're freakin' head-over-heels!  Do you think you ever would have come around on your own?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"Honestly?  I was starting to admit it to myself just before you called. But I still wasn't really going to act on it. So... probably not."  
  
Charlie shot him a disbelieving look.  "You really would have tortured yourself for the rest of your damn life?"  
  
"Charlie, I think you're seriously underestimating my self-loathing."  
  
"Well knock it the hell off!  You're fucking amazing. For the record, if I ever suddenly woke up straight, you'd be the first one I'd run to.  Seriously, Dean. You know how much I adore you."  
  
Dean looked away, embarrassed.   
  
"And if you weren't around, I'd go to Cas," she teased.  "Woah!  Are you taking bitchface lessons from Sam?  Because that one was on point!"  
  
"God I hate you," Dean laughed.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"You're right," Dean sighed. "I still love you, you big dumb idiot."  
  
"That's more like it," Charlie smiled.  "Can we hug it out?"  
  
"Of course."    
  
Charlie stood and offered Dean a hand.  She pulled him up and Dean enveloped her in a huge bear hug.   
  
"You're gonna do it, right? You'll talk to Cas?" Charlie asked as she buried her face in Dean's chest.   
  
"Yeah.  Just as soon as I see him.  Where is he anyway?  Is he at your place sleeping?"  
  
"Not exactly," she said as she pulled away.  "He's in my car. I'm parked in the garage."  
  
"He's been sitting in the car all this time?" Dean exclaimed.   
  
Charlie shrugged.  "Surprise?"  She whipped out her phone and sent a quick text message.  "He'll be right up."  
  
"Oh god, Charlie, I'm not ready for this."  
  
"Yes, Dean," Charlie said as she kissed his cheek.  "You are."    
  
Dean took a deep breath. "Thanks, Charlie.  I mean, I _guess_."  
  
Charlie grinned as she headed out the door.  "I'll see you tomorrow.  Ren Faire.   I know you probably have a lot of uh,  _stuff_  to catch up on tonight, but if you're not up and dressed when I come tomorrow, I'll drag your ass there naked if I have to"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he saluted.   
  
He hadn't even lowered his arm before Cas appeared in the doorway, wearing Dean's Led Zeppelin tee with those damn jeans that he couldn't stop staring at the other day.    
  
"Hello, Dean."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This one's a little longer than the rest. I think the smut got away from me. :P
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos. I've been going through sort of a shit time lately and you have no idea how much you all brighten my day. 
> 
> <3

"Cas," Dean said.  His mouth suddenly felt like sandpaper and he swallowed hard.

"Charlie said you wished to speak to me?"

"Y...yeah.  Yeah.  Sit down," Dean stuttered, motioning to the bed.

"Is everything okay, Dean?  I was worried when you left today," Cas said with a hurt expression.  Dean cringed a little.  If he never saw that look on Cas's face again he'd be happy.

"Yeah.  No.  Maybe?" Dean said, sitting down next to him. "I don't know where to start."  He sighed and looked down at his hands.  "I've been lying to you.  Hell, I've been lying to myself."

"About what?"

"You know how we've uh...  Fooled around a bit?" Dean asked, stumbling over his own words.

Cas squinted and cocked his head in his endearingly clueless way.  "You mean the sexual stimulation?"

"Uh.  Yeah.  That.  And all the stuff that comes after it.  Well I um... I like it a lot."

"Yes," Cas agreed, still looking confused.  "It's very enjoyable."

"Fuck.  I'm not good at this, Cas," he sighed. "I... I don't want to be friends with benefits."

"Oh." Cas's face fell but he quickly tried to recover.  "I understand. My inexperience probably makes things rather unpleasant for you."

"No!  No, Cas... I mean I don't want to be  _just_  friends with benefits. I want um... I want more than that.  If you want it, that is."  He could feel his face burning and his hand carded nervously through his hair as he looked down at the floor. And shit, were his eyes watering?   _Fuck, just say something, Cas._

He sat there until he couldn't stand it anymore.  Finally, he glanced up to see Cas staring at him, looking utterly perplexed. "Are you talking about sexual intercourse?"

"No!" Dean snorted.  "I'm not talking about that!  I mean, if that happens, sure.  But...  Goddamn it!  What I  _mean_  is, I... I think I love you," he blurted. "You're all I think about. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. I see you and all I want to do is  _touch_  you. And I don't even necessarily mean in a sexual way, I just want to be close to you."  He was rambling now; the dam had burst and there was no holding back.  "I fucking  _love_  you, Cas.  And I'm scared shitless to even say it, because you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you. But I have felt like this for  _so_  damn long and I don't know what to do about it anymore..."

"Dean," Cas said, as he softly turned Dean's face toward his.  He brushed the pad of his thumb gently across his cheek, swiping away a stray tear.  "Stop talking and kiss me."

A wave of relief washed over Dean's body and he choked out a laugh.  "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."  Cas grinned and fisted a handful of his t-shirt, pulling him down on top of him while shifting his body back on the bed to accommodate Dean's.

With Cas's blue eyes gazing up at him reverently,  Dean slid on top of him, cupping his face like it was the most precious thing in the world. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his lips desperately began kissing every inch of skin they could find.  "I'm so sorry, Cas.  I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah," Cas said softly, as he buried his face in Dean's neck.  "But you're  _my_  idiot."

Dean pulled back for a moment and gave him a sloppy, embarrassed grin.  "Yeah.  What does that make you?"

"Hmm," Cas said thoughtfully as he began kissing Dean's neck.  "I believe that would make me your...  what's the term you use when we fool around?  'Baby'?"

Dean's face reddened and he pulled back.  "I never did that!"

"Mmm," Cas chuckled.  "You did.  Repeatedly."

"Uh... I..."

"Shhh.  I like it," Cas blushed, kissing his chin.

"Well alright then, baby," Dean whispered.

Before Cas could blink, Dean's mouth was claiming his, his tongue gently caressing his bottom lip, then sucking it into his mouth.  His knee maneuvered it's way between Cas's thighs, and Cas surged forward, crushing their mouths together in a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

Dean could feel Cas straining hard against his jeans, digging into his thigh as he arched his hips upward, his fingertips digging into Dean's back.

"Fuck, Dean.  I need... fuck!" he pleaded as he dove back in for another kiss.

Dean couldn't help the self-satisfied smile on his face.  It was so out-of-character to see Cas cursing and begging that it gave him a certain twisted pleasure to know that somehow  _he_  was the cause of it.  "What do you need, baby?  Anything you want, I'll give it to you," he breathed.

Cas furrowed his brow and a second later their clothing disappeared, leaving Dean groaning in surprise at the warm contact of skin-on-skin as Cas gripped him tighter and rutted against him.

"Shit, you don't fuck around when you want something, huh, Cas?" Dean gasped.

"That makes one of us," Cas teased as he playfully tugged on Dean's earlobe with his teeth.

Dean bit his lip hard, trying to get his emotions under control. His damn eyes were watering again and he was torn between wanting to fuck Cas senseless or just curl up to his chest and never let go.

"Dean," Cas urged.

"Right," Dean rasped.  "How do you um, want to do this?" he asked awkwardly.

Cas flushed.  "I would like very much if you would..." he paused and cleared his throat. "Penetrate me," he said carefully.

Dean groaned. "Oh my god, if you could never use that word again, that would be great.  Repeat after me, Cas:  'Fuck me'."

"Shut up and fuck me, Dean," Cas huffed impatiently. 

Dean grinned.  "Eager, are we?"

"With all due respect, I think I've waited long enough," Cas grunted.

"Yeah.  Me too," Dean agreed.  He pulled back and dug through the drawer in his nightstand, producing a small bottle of lube.  He bent Cas's knees and settled between them for a minute, then drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers.  "Alright, baby," he breathed as he nuzzled and kissed at Cas's inner thighs. 

Dean had no idea what he was doing.  Sure, he'd slid a finger inside himself on occasion when he was feeling frisky, and he had done the same to Cas once, but he was a little afraid of hurting or traumatizing him by taking it any further.  "I don't know how this is gonna go, Cas.  But uh.  It might hurt a little at first.  I promise I'll make it try to make it good for you though.  You tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"Dean, just...  _please,"_ Cas wheezed.

Dean let his fingers slip up Cas's cock, then down lower, teasing at the pink puckered flesh below. He circled it a few times, pressing gently as it twitched, and in one swift move, he slid his finger inside.

Cas's breath hissed from him and he groaned. "Ohhh Dean," he panted. "More, please.  I need more.  I need you."

"Okay, okay.  Gonna try one more, okay?"

"No, just fuck me, Dean!"

"Cas, I don't want to hurt you.  Let me do this the right way."

Cas sighed in frustration.  "Okay.  But hurry."

Dean let his second finger slide in without the foreplay this time and Cas cried out. "Deeean.  I... ow..."

"Shhh, I know.  It's gonna get better, I promise," Dean said, a little unsure but he sure as hell hoped so.  He let Cas adjust to the feeling, scissoring his fingers a little to stretch him, then nuzzled at his stomach as he began teasing little rubs against his prostate.  Cas gripped the back of his hair, holding on for dear life.  

"Now, Dean, please," Cas begged.   
  
"Okay, Cas," Dean said, positioning himself between his legs and lubing himself up.  He slotted his hands under his knees to get a better angle, and without further delay, he lined up and let himself slowly sink down into the tight heat.  Cas cried out immediately and tears welled in his eyes.    
  
"Fuck.  Dean.  Fuck.  Oh..."  His hands fisted in the sheets beneath him and practically  _roared_  as the lights around them started to flicker once again.   
  
"I know baby," Dean whispered, running a hand back up to cup his face.  "Look at me.  Breathe."  
  
Cas suddenly gripped his shoulders, looking up at him with a wild, helpless look in his eyes that was equal parts pleasure and discomfort, and Dean was ashamed to admit how damn arousing it was.  He was trying so hard to stay still, trying to let Cas get used to the feeling before he started moving but the sensation was so overwhelming.  It was tight and hot and smooth, and it felt so very different from being with a woman.  He was also not wearing a condom as he usually did, not just because he was Cas's first, but he'd read enough about angel anatomy to know they didn't have to worry about such human things.   
  
Cas was clenching around him already and it was by far the hottest goddamn thing he'd ever experienced.   
  
"Are you ready?" Dean rasped, reaching a hand down to caress the side of his face.   
  
Cas blinked back tears and managed a tiny nod, and Dean began to slowly pump his hips, intently watching Cas's to make sure he wasn't hurting him.    
  
Cas's breathy grunts slowly turned to moans, and Dean increased his speed.  As he slowly began to get his rhythm, Cas began thrusting upward, bucking his hips into the strange new sensation.  
  
Cas was drowning, swept up in a torrent of emotions he never even knew existed.  He felt dizzy and intoxicated as he felt his Grace imprinting on Dean's soul and vice versa, and it filled him with a strange sense of pride.  Dean was right here, giving himself over to him fully, and not just physically, but emotionally as well.  He never imagined anything could be so very intimate, never imagined Dean would bare his body and soul to him like this.   Dean was  _inside_  him, and the thought of that alone was enough to send him over the edge.  He let loose a throaty scream and dug his fingertips into Dean's ass as he pulled his hips down harder against him.    
  
"You like that, Cas?" Dean was panting.  He was taking great pleasure in all the depraved little noises he was coaxing out of the angel's throat.  "I'm gonna take such good care of you from now on."  He tilted Cas's hips up a bit more and did his best to angle toward's Cas's prostate and Cas yelped again, the lights now flickering more frequently.  "Yeah," Dean continued, never one to eschew some dirty talk in bed, "So good for me.  You're so good for me, baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna give you everything, Cas."  
  
"Yes, Dean," Cas whimpered.  "Please.  Want, need all of you."  
  
Dean groaned as he was getting closer. "Can't believe this is happening. Wanted this.  Wanted  _you_  for so long."  
  
Cas nodded.  "Wanted you too.  Dean, please..." he suddenly begged.   
  
"Oh, shit! Right," Dean gasped, wrapping his hand around Cas's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.  Cas was seeing stars, blacking out a little at the corner of his vision as Dean snapped his hips, rubbing against that spot that made him cry out over and over.    
  
"Cas!" Dean cried out.  "Come for me, baby.  Please, baby, I need you."     
  
Cas began panting and trembling as Dean spilled into him, felt the hot spurting of liquid inside his body as Dean let out a string of curses.   
  
"Oh fuck, yeah, Jesus, fuck, there, right there, fuck, fuck, oh fuck..."   
  
Cas peeked at him quickly from behind his closed eyes, the sight of Dean losing control way too tempting to miss. The visual of Dean soaked in sweat, panting desperately above him, was the push he needed to let go and join him.  His body clenched and trembled and his arms reached out, grasping for Dean, as he lost control. His hips stuttered jerkily against Dean's hand a few times until the heat pooling in his abdomen was too much to bear.  Cas succumbed to his orgasm in a flash of white light, all the lights in the bunker surging as he began to sob and come frantically into Dean's hand.   
  
The last thing Cas remembered was darkness, then waking up to Dean's body on top of his, legs straddling his waist, spent cocks resting beside each other as he pressed their foreheads together.    
  
"You leave me there for a minute?" Dean rasped.   
  
"I think I blacked out." Cas whispered sheepishly.    
  
"Can't blame you.  Oh god, Cas, that was  _amazing_ ,  I've never felt anything so... just... wow," he stuttered.  
  
Cas nodded weakly.  "It  _was_  amazing.   _You_  were amazing," he breathed.  Dean was so close he could feel his hot breath against his lips and Cas pushed into the heat, kissing frantically.   
  
Dean pulled back and wiped the tears from Cas's face.  "Were were both crying?" he asked sheepishly.  "Because that's like...  _above and beyond_  chick-flick level."  
  
Cas smiled and thumbed the wetness from around Dean's eyes.  "I think we're entitled.  It's been an emotional day."   He kissed his forehead and pushed back Dean's sweat-soaked hair.   
  
"At least you didn't blow the lights this time," Dean teased.    
  
"Yes, but I imagine Sam may have still sensed a disturbance when they flickered."  
  
"He'll survive."  Dean rolled off of him and onto his side, curling himself into Cas's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.   
  
"I could get used to this look on your face, Cas," Dean said breathlessly as he raised his head to stare at him.  "Debauchery looks good on you."  Cas's hair was damp and matted to his forehead, his face lined with a light sheen of sweat and his cheeks were flushed and redder than Dean had ever seen. He dragged his thumb across Cas's bottom lip, puffy and pink from the tender abuse of Dean's lips and teeth and he kissed him again; the action was so natural and easy now, as if he had been doing this for years. He couldn't tear his eyes away Cas's, the hazy blue eyes so full of trust, and love, and contentment.  It was a blissful sort of look that Dean had never seen him wear, and already he hoped he never had to live without seeing it again.  
  
"You know..." Dean said, slowly sitting up, "as much as I love this, I feel kind of gross.  I'm sweaty and covered in drying jizz... Do you uh, want to come shower with me?"  
  
Cas had a little trouble finding his words, but his eyes widened and he nodded his head frantically.   
  
Dean laughed.  "C'mon, baby," he winked, grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him up out of bed.  He poked his head out of the door, scanning quickly so as not to traumatize Sam.  Luckily he was nowhere to be found.  "Okay, hurry," he said.  Cas positively giggled as Dean grabbed his arm and they sprinted their naked selves to the bathroom.   
  
Dean turned the water on and flicked the shower switch and pulled Cas into the large shower stall with him.  "How the hell can you be horny again already?" he asked, staring down at Cas's once-again raging erection.   
  
Cas shrugged, embarrassed, and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm thousands of years old.  Apparently I have a lot of time to make up for."    
  
"Mmm," Dean purred, as he started kissing a trail up the side of his neck. "Then you'd better start now."  
  
"Y...you mean?" Cas's eyes widened.    
  
"Hell yeah, I mean."  
  
"We don't have any lubrication in here," Cas said, clearly disappointed.   
  
"Cas, two single dudes live here in a giant man-cave. There is lube in every room of this goddamn bunker. In the cabinet," he pointed.   
  
Cas grinned and procured the little bottle and quickly returned to the shower. "You sure about this?" he asked nervously. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and backed himself against the wall, then wrapped his arms around Cas's neck.  Cas lubed up then lifted him gently, pinning him to the wall, and Dean hooked his legs behind Cas's knees.   
  
"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered as Cas nibbled at his earlobe.   
  
"I love you too, Dean."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's it. End of the line. *sniff* I really do hate endings. For those of you who have been following my story, Feathers and Fledglings, I'll *finally* have an update for that one within the next few days. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kind words. <3

"Why do I have to be the handmaiden today?" Charlie whined.  "I should be in my queen costume!  I deserve to have a crown on my head!"

"Why?  Because you, Charlie Bradbury, decided to tell me you were in love with Cas, knowing full-well that I was head-over-heels stupid for the guy, in the process putting Cas and I through unnecessary heartache.  So today you're my bitch," Dean said, adjusting his crown. "Besides, I'm tired of being your handmaiden."

"Come on," Charlie grumbled.  "I think you  _owe_  me.  You never would have got off your ass and tapped that if it weren't for me!"

"Charlie!" Dean exclaimed.

"Whaaat?  Think I don't know what you boys have been up to?  The whole damn upstairs  _reeked_  of sex when I went up there!  Gross, by the way.  Light a candle, spray some air freshener, something!"

"You're just jealous," Dean grinned, pausing to nod regally as some noblewomen curtsied in his direction.

"Yeaaaah," Charlie drawled, wrinkling her nose.  "I love you boys, but you can keep the sausage fest to yourselves.  But tell me, was it the best sex ever?  Huh?" she asked, giving him a sly wink and an elbow.

Dean tried to hold back a wide, sloppy grin, but failed.  "Yeah, it kinda was."

"I didn't want to mention it, but you're walkin' funny today, cowboy," Charlie smirked.

"Shut up," Dean simpered.

"I can't believe  _you_  bottomed!"  Charlie exclaimed, a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh, Charlie!"  Dean hissed.   He lowered his voice.  "I did both," he said quietly.

Charlie stared at him, smiling like an idiot. "You didn't just come out of the closet this week, you kicked the door off the freakin' hinges!  I'm proud of you, Dean. I know how hard it is.  And I'm still sorry I pushed you."

"It's okay. I mean I was a  _little_  pissed at first, but you were right.  I'd been avoiding for way too long.  I needed the push.  And if you didn't, I wouldn't be going home to Cas tonight, so... thanks."

Charlie ducked her head and blushed.  "I'm just glad it worked.  You guys are so good together."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Hey, archery!" Charlie pointed suddenly.  "Come on."  She dragged Dean by his sleeve over to the archery arena.

"Hey, hey!  That's no way to treat your king!" Dean bellowed dramatically, causing several peasants to bow in his direction.

Charlie laughed and curtsied. "I apologize, Your Royal Highness.  But allow me to kick thine ass at this target shoot."

Dean shot her a cocky grin.  "Do you really want to challenge me, handmaiden?  I shoot things for a living."

"Just because you can shoot a gun, doesn't mean you can shoot a bow and arrow."  Charlie pointed to the hay bales with targets on them.  "The point is to use the arrow to hit those little round targets," she teased, explaining to him as if he were a child.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his bow,  He awkwardly drew his arrow back, lining up his shot as best he could, then let it fly, missing the hay bale by a few feet.  Charlie smirked, picked up her weapon and aimed, easily hitting her mark, and then shot another one for emphasis.

Dean shot her a dirty look.  "Fine, you win this round.  Let's celebrate the only thing you're good at with some food, huh?"

Charlie huffed and swatted at him.

"Come on," Dean said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.  "The giant turkey legs are on me.  Oh, and I saw this place that had deep-fried pies that looked awesome..."

::::::::::::::::

Dean parked his car in the garage and trudged up the steps, his costume sword dragging tiredly beside him.  It had been a long day, and he was exhausted from being on his feet for hours.

"Sammy, I'm home!" Dean yelled as he opened the door, as they habitually did to alert the other that they weren't some 'big bad' lurking around the bunker.

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted him as he stepped into the library.  "How was the Renaissance Faire, your majesty?"

"It was good," Dean said, removing his crown. "Fun but exhausting. And I ate way too much.  Where's Cas?"

"Upstairs somewhere.  Probably in his bedroom," Sam said, shrugging.  "Hey, can you guys try to keep it down tonight?  Between Cas's yelling and the lights flickering all night, I had like an hour of sleep."

"Uh.  Sorry, Sammy.  I'll do what I can," Dean promised as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.  All he could think about right now was getting out of his costume and into a comfy tee and boxers.  
  
Cas was lying on his bed when he walked in, fiddling with the TV remote control.  "Hello, Dean," he said sheepishly. "I apologize for being in your room...  Sam and I were having a discussion about this 'Netflix' and I was trying to figure out how it works."  
  
Dean smiled and tossed his crown and robe to the floor.  "That's okay.  Did you figure it out?"  
  
"No.  Would you mind showing me when you're finished changing?"  
  
"Of course," Dean nodded, stripping off the layers of his costume.  "God, it feels good to take that off," he sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Cas gazing at him as he kicked his boxers to the hamper.   "Perv," he smirked as he pulled a fresh pair up over his hips.   
  
Cas blushed. "Sorry.  But that's good enough," he urged, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him down on the bed before he could reach for a clean shirt.   
  
"You dirty, dirty angel," Dean teased as Cas latched onto him and began kissing down his neck, grazing his teeth over his collarbone.   
  
"Mmm," Cas hummed happily, snuggling into Dean's chest.  "I missed you today. I guess I always miss when you're away but today was... different."  
  
"You just wanted to get in my pants," Dean teased.   
  
"I've worn your pants before," Cas started.  
  
Dean bit back a smile.  "It's an expression, Cas.  Means you wanted to sex me."  
  
"Oh!" Cas blushed.  "Well that wasn't necessarily my intention, however I would not complain if you wanted to do that again."  
  
"Oh I want to do that again, and again, and again... but right now I'm fuckin' exhausted.  Can we Netflix and snuggle for a bit?"   
  
Cas nodded.  "I think that can be arranged.  Once you teach me how to use it."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Within minutes, they were propped up on pillows, Cas resting his head against Dean's shoulder, watching Star Trek reruns.    
  
"So Netflix is relatively simple to navigate. Easier than most of the human things I've had to figure out," he mused.   
  
"Yeah?"  Deah replied.  "You know, I never really told that I'm proud of you, man. You've had so much shit thrown at you in the last few weeks.  I know it hasn't been easy on you."  
  
"Well thankfully I had you to help me out."  
  
"Pshh.  I didn't do much. Sure as hell didn't teach you much about human relationships, huh?"  
  
Cas looked at him thoughtfully.  "That's not true.  You taught me that relationships can be complicated.  And sometimes you have to let your guard down if you want good things to come to you. Not an easy task for an angel  _or_ a hunter."   
  
Dean nodded soberly. "So what's been the most difficult thing you've had to figure out lately?"  
  
"You," Cas deadpanned.   
  
Dean laughed.  "Good luck with that.  I can't even make sense of that one."  
  
"Hmm," Cas murmured. "I may not have you all figured out just yet, but I'm enjoying learning as I go.  For example, I never took you for one who would enjoy snuggling, Dean."  
  
"Let's keep that one between you and me," he said, nuzzling softly at Cas's hair.  "I have a reputation to uphold."    
  
Cas smiled and rolled his eyes.  "You've been a pain in my ass.  But you were worth the wait."  
  
"Do you  _want_  me to be a pain in your ass?" Dean teased as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
  
Cas groaned.  "Dean, that's a horrible innuendo."  
  
"I know," he grimaced.  "And you still want to be with me for some reason."  
  
"Always," Cas said tenderly as he crawled on top of him.  "What other things can you teach me, Dean?" he asked in a breathy whisper.  
  
"Mmmm," Dean moaned as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.  "Oh Cas, I have sooo many things to teach you..."  
  
"You'd better get busy then," Cas winked as he mojo'd their clothing away again.  
  
"If you insist," Dean purred. "Gotta keep my baby happy after all..."   
  
"You make me  _very_  happy."  
  
"'Bout to make you happier..."  
  
"Mmmm.  I love you, Dean."  
  
"Love you too, Cas."


End file.
